Mi Corazon Es Tuyo
by OneLonelyStar
Summary: Mexico wants to be America's ideal girl but doesn't know how to. She decides to get help from England though she will have to be his assistant in exchange. Can England really help Mexico or will he end up changing her heart?
1. Chapter 1 On way or Another

**Chapter 1: One way or Another **

"Do you know what colors he likes?" asked a girl.

"Red, White, and Blue," said Mexico.

"What's his favorite food?" asked another.

"Hamburgers and cheeseburgers," Mexico said.

"Do you know what type of girls he like?" asked a third girl.

"I'm not sure. I think sporty and out going," Mexico responded. "That's enough questions please! I really got to go!" Mexico quickly went inside her dorm room and locked the door.

'Man these girls are not going to leave me alone!' she thought to herself. She took off her school blazer and put it on a coat hanger in the closet. She took out her pajamas and hanged them in the restroom as she took off the rest of her clothes and took a shower. School tired her out but what also tired her is the many girls who wanted to be near America.

"Stupid America and his fan club!" she said.

She was beginning to get tired of the girls who wanted to know info about America so they can capture his heart. At first she didn't mind but now she starting to get annoyed.

Reason?

Mexico had also fallen hard for the American.

It just happened suddenly. At one moment she was blaming America for everything and next she realized she couldn't look away from the American whenever he smiled at her.

What else is that she also realized the things she like about him.

His beautiful blue eyes that reminded her of the blue ocean. His amazing hair that he brushed with one hand back whenever he was thinking and especially that one hair that stood out of place. His great treasure smile that she hope that would never go away. His laughter that showed proof that he was happy. Everything about him attracted her.

Though of course she never showed that she liked him.

Whenever he touched her or tried to hug her she would quickly brush him off and say "First, Don't Touch me!", "Stop giving me your American germs!", "Hands off! I'm a Do not touch zone!", or just "Stop touching me!"

She made sure that her feelings for him won't ever be shown.

Mexico did hope there be a day she can confess to him, but she would want to know if she even has a chance with him first.

Mexico got out of the shower and dry herself with a towel. After putting on her pajamas, she went to her computer checking out through the news just in case there's anything major in Mexico.

Luckily there isn't plus even if there was she knew her boss would call her to come.

She then said a prayer and went to bed.

The next day, Mexico and Canada stayed outside the classroom waiting till the bell rang. In the classroom was America and the girls who were all interested in him. Those girls weren't in their class they're from the Central America class, South America class, and the Caribbean Sea class.

The North America class only have three students; Canada, America, and Mexico. The Caribbean Class and the Central America class use to be all in North America class but later claimed they were in a separate continent. Unknown to America, Canada and Mexico believe is because they just didn't want to be in the same class with America.

The girls in the class were loud and annoying which is why Canada and Mexico stayed outside.

"I wish Mr. Kagami could come before the bell rings, then maybe those girls won't be here all the time," said Canada.

"Yeah but even that won't stop them. From what I know a few of them already reached up to more than seven tardies so I wouldn't think a teacher would even get them out of the class" Mexico told him.

"Oh well" said Canada sounding disappointed.

"But there is a way to get rid of those girls..." Mexico looks at America and the girls. "But that won't happen anytime soon."

"And that is?"

"When America finally decides to get a girlfriend."

"Oh I see! Yeah! That would work! Then all those girls will have to leave him alone!"

"Exactly!" she says giving him a wink.

Both looked at America.

"So when will that happen?" Canada says while looking at America with doubts.

"I don't know," she tells him as she shrugs her shoulders up.

"Hey guys! Shouldn't you two be in class? The bell is going to ring," says Mr. Kagami walking towards the two.

"We would but America's fan girls are occupying our seats and they're all very loud," Canada tells him as he points to the classroom.

Mr. Kagami looks and goes inside with Canada and Mexico following.

"You girls! Back to your classrooms! Class is about to start!" Mr. Kagami told them.

The girls, feeling disappointed, obeyed and left to class.

"See! Told you it would work," whispered Canada to Mexico.

"Alright! Now that's settled we can start with the new lesson I prepared last night for you all!" said Mr. Kagami excitedly. He sat in the chair in his desk and took out his laptop.

They each opened their laptops to see a new lesson to download. They each clicked on it to start. First it was Economics and then Cultures. Next was Language Arts and Government.

It took two hours for Mexico to finish Economics, Cultures, and Language Arts. Canada finished the same work though ten minutes before her. While America was still in Cultures.

Canada and Mexico were allowed a 20 minute break while America only got 10 minutes. Within those minutes they were allowed to go the restroom and drink water.

Mexico went to the girls restroom. Inside the stall she was in, she noticed the door with America's name written on it with a heart drawn around it. She could only guess it was one of the girls from the South America class since she can recognize the handwriting. After washing her hands she went out walking back to class.

As she walked, she stopped when hearing America's and Canada's voice.

"Girlfriend?" America was saying. "Well if I wanted one it would have to be the girl I like!"

"Who's the girl you like?" Canada asked.

"Can't tell you! It's a secret!"

"At least give me a hint!"

"Okay, Here's a hint!"

Mexico gripped her hand over her blazer of her chest. Feeling as her heart was starting to beat fast.

"She's not any of the girls that come up to me in the morning!" America says.

"What kind of hint is that?!" Canada tells him.

"Well it subtracts seven of the girls who go to school here!"

Mexico felt disappointed but also relieved.

"Tell me something about her then!" Canada asked him.

"Sure she's-"

As soon as Mexico walked in, America stopped.

"Hey Mexico!" America said as he waved his hand at her. He then turned back to Canada "Sorry, bro. Now that she's here I can't tell you!"

"Is my presence a disturbance, America?" she faced right in front of him.

"No! That's not what I meant! It's cause I was talking to Canada about a girl I like and if I started talking about her well you might get jealous," America smirked.

"Jealous?!"

"Yeah whenever you push me away its actually that your playing hard to get. I've known you for years! You're usually like me and Canada."

"Like you and Canada?"

"Yeah like us as one of the guys! You know how you use to fight along with us and go out hunting too!"

"To you I am like one of the guys? Like Canada and you?!" Mexico felt the anger and sadness building up inside her.

"Yeah! Showing that tough side of you and also how you want to beat me up? All that, just like a guy!"

Mexico walked right up to him as he sat in his desk.

Mexico got close to America and gently put both her hands on the side of his face. She leaned close to him.

"Mexico," America said her name and stood up from his seat to get closer to her. She slowly slid his glasses off him an put it on his desk. America stared at her, captured by her eyes. Mexico raised her left hand and

_slap! _

across his face.

Mexico glared at him and began walking out of class.

"Mexico!" America yelled out as he quickly stood up as he was about to chase after her.

She stopped at the doorway and looked at him. "Your 10 minutes are up, America! So stay in your seat!"

Mr. Kagami, looked at the clock above the door. "She's right, America. Its back to work for you."

"But can't I just have 10 minutes more minutes of break like them?"

"Sorry, America but you know my rules? Finishing first assignment will give you ten minutes of break. Finish all the way to second assignment will give you fifteen minutes of break. To the third assignment you'll get twenty minutes of break and to the fourth assignment you'll get thirty minutes of break."

"Yes I know," said America disappointingly. He walked, sitting back to his desk.

Mexico walked out into the hallway. She sat on a bench that overlooked outside the school through large windows.

"You okay?"

To Mexico's surprise it was Mr. Kagami.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"You don't seem like it though," he sat right beside her.

"Aren't you worried that America might ditch the class?" she asked him.

"No. Especially since..." He took out his cellphone. "I have this!"

"Your cellphone?"

"Yeah! You remember when I got you guys to create that avatar for that app I made?"

"Yeah."

"Well that Avatar lets me know where you guys are at through your cellphones."

"Does that mean you knew the importance of our cellphones?"

"Yeah. All of you Nations keep important information in them along with important numbers and not just that, those phones of yours are the most expensive with many features but that can store a lot in them."

"Yup!"

"Reason why I made such an app. Just make sure not to tell America and Canada this, kay?"

"Sure but why tell me all this?"

"Cause I feel I can trust you."

A blush went across Mexico's face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," He said as he smiled at her. "Though I am surprise you would like a guy such as America."

"Eh?!" she said surprised.

"So I guess right, huh?" Mr. Kagami looked proud of himself. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Though it seems he did crushed you there, so...what you going to do?"

"I don't know actually."

"Well one thing I do know from watching is that you would want America to like you like a girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's what you need to do! You need to get him to see you more like a girl!"

"Yeah but I don't think just being more like a girl is going to get him to like me."

"Then what will?"

"I guess...his...ideal girl?"

"There! You got it! His ideal girl! See! All you needed to do was to think about it you find the answer!"

"But wait!? How do I even become his ideal girl?!"

"Well, think about it. From what he said it seems you two knew each for a long time. Just try to see what he does like about you! Then find a way to add the rest to become his ideal girl!"

"Well that sounds kind of easy."

"Just try your best but if it doesn't work out, remember, you will sooner or later find someone else to steal your heart!" he said with a smile.

Mexico smiled back "Yeah."

"Now lets go back to class! You have two minutes left of break anyways!"

As they walked back to class, Mr. Kagami remembered something.

"So you going to forgive America?"

"No way! He's going to have to do something good if he wants me to forgive him!"

"Hmm! Okay then!" Giving her a wink.

Once they got back to class, Canada and Mexico went to start on Government. While America was just starting Language Arts.

Once Canada and Mexico finished, they were given two more assignments; Calculus and Physics. They finished in two hours. While America was still finishing Government.

There were only fifteen minutes till Lunch time, so Mr. Kagami let Mexico and Canada leave early since they already finished with all their assignments.

"Like always you'll be staying for the next two classes to finish the assignments or it becomes homework," said

as he smiled at America. America just gave him a mad look.

Canada waited near the Caribbean Sea class for Cuba while Mexico went strolling away to the direction of the school garden.

She checked every plant and took any weed that she saw and threw them away. While throwing the last weeds she got an email from her teacher Mr. Kagami.

Mr. Kagami: You might want this ^_^

She looked at the rest of the email seeing it was a download. She clicked on it and it began downloading into her phone. After it being completed she saw an app appear. She clicked on the app and saw it was a tracking device. It collected her cellphone number and on the map a green dot appeared near the school called garden club. Realizing it was tracking her.

Another email came through from her teacher again.

Mr. Kagami: All you have to do is add a cellphone number and it will track them. You might want to put in America's cell phone number first. (P.S. Keep this app a secret.)

She put in America's cellphone number and a small blue dot appeared. It appeared right in her class.

'America must be still be finishing his assignment' she thought.

_ding! dong! ding! dong! ding! dong! ding!_

The school bell rang signaling its time for lunch.

In a few seconds, the blue dot began moving towards near the Caribbean Sea class and stopped. She wondered why would he be there then remembered Canada. She added Canada's cellphone number and a red dot appeared right next to the blue dot.

Another message from Mr. Kagami came.

Mr. Kagami: I forgot to mention. If you have more than one number click twice on the certain person you want to follow for the rest of the dots to disappear. Clicking once per person will let you follow as many the ones you want to but if you want to follow everyone on your list just click the word 'All'. Try learning about this app and its functions in your spare time.

Mexico then clicked on America's number twice and Canada's and her dot disappeared. She looked at America's blue dot as it was going fast down to the stairs to the first floor.

'It's heading my direction!' she screamed it out in her mind. It was still going fast.

She hurried inside the shed, closing the door, hiding in the corner while putting a black trash bag over herself. She looked at her cellphone seeing that America just came out into the garden. The dot moved around the garden then going near the shed.

The door shook as America was trying to open it. Gave up after realizing it was locked. He then moved on and went back inside the school. He decided to go to the cafeteria instead.

As the blue dot moved farther from where she was, she got out of the shed and went back inside the school but before she went anywhere she clicked on her number adding the green dot. So now she knew faster if he was getting near her.

She quickly went up the stairs as she hurried she tried to think of a plan to get away from America. She thought of one and using the tracking device it would help. She look in her phone seeing that America was in the cafeteria. Up the stairs she noticed the Nordic 5; Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Norway, and Denmark, heading down the stairs from her.

"Hola, Finland!"

Finland noticed her, "Oh hey Mexico!"

"May I ask you and your friends where you're going?"

"We're going to the cafeteria, there's a variety of choices today!"

"Really? That's nice! Listen Finland can you do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"If you see America can you tell him that I'll be waiting for him in the library?"

"Oh sure no problem!" he said happily.

"Gracias Finland!" she said and quickly left up the stairs to the second floor. She looked in her phone seeing that America was still at the cafeteria.

'He must be eating.'

She walked through the hallways heading to the direction to the library. As she looked, she spotted Liechtenstein going into the library.

"Liechtenstein!"

She stopped and looked at Mexico. "Yes?"

"You going into the library, right?"

"Yes, I'm checking out a new book."

"If by any chance you see America while your in there can you tell him I want to meet him at the soccer field?"

"Okay!"

"Really? Thanks!"

Once Liechtenstein went inside, Mexico look into her phone seeing America was beginning to move. He was heading towards to the first floor of the library.

The school library is huge. It goes from the first floor to the second floor, so there is two ways of entering. Also with two check outs.

Mexico walked through the hallway and went down stairs. She stayed on the stairs, looks through her phone seeing that America was already in the library. She looks around and spots Cameroon coming down with a soccer in his hand.

"Hey Cameroon! Are you heading to the soccer field?"

"Yeah! You want to join?"

"No thanks, maybe next time. By any chance if you see America can you tell him that I want to meet him at the garden?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome!"

Mexico looks into her cellphone and sees that America is slowly making his way to the second floor of the library. She quickly goes through the first floor hallway and into the restroom. She goes into one of the stalls and looks through her phone. America coming from the library and fast going to the first floor and towards the soccer field.

America walks out into the soccer field and looks around. When suddenly a soccer ball heads towards him. America successfully catches it with both of his hands.

"Nice shot, America!" said Cameroon as begins walking towards. "You're just in time."

"In time for what ?" America asks.

"To tell you that Mexico said that she'll be meeting you at the garden."

"You serious?!" saying it in disbelief.

"Yeah! She told me herself!"

"Alright! Thanks, dude!"

America begins walking around the school building to the garden. "What the heck, Mexico?! First Finland tells me your at the library and when I get there Liechtenstein tells me that you're at the soccer field and now you're at the garden?! You better be at the garden!"

On the first floor, Mexico looks around and spots the person she was looking for.

"Prussia!"

Prussia along with Spain and France beside him turn towards Mexico's direction. "Hey, Mexico what's up?"

"Not much! Listen! Can you do me a favor and go to the garden!"

"Why?! Is something wrong with it?!"

"Not sure but I think someone is there and stepped on one of the plants! So can you go check it out?"

"What the heck?! Sure! But why can't you?!"

"Because I really got to go the bathroom!" she says while grabbing onto her blazer.

"Oh! Sure! I'll go! You just go and pee while I'll stop whoever is ruining our garden!"

"Really! Thanks!"

"Yeah! Now go and hurry to the restroom before you pee on yourself!"

"Yeah okay!

Prussia then runs.

"Hey Prussia wait up?!" says Spain while following behind him along with France.

As soon as they're out of sight. Mexico looks in her cellphone seeing that America was already there.

In the garden.

"What the heck, Mexico?! You're not here either!" America says angrily. Being angry and stomping on the ground America accidentally steps on one of the flowers. "Oops!"

"Hey You! Stop stepping on our plants!" yelled out Prussia as he ran towards there. Prussia stops right in front America. "You know this garden is only run by two members! Me, the Awesome Prussia and Mexico!"

"Yeah I know! I'm sorry!" America apologized.

"You better! Is a good thing I came just in time before you wreck anymore of our plants!" Prussia said while Spain and France just arrived.

"Yeah? And that's the whole reason why you were running?!"

"Of course! Well that is if Mexico hadn't told me to come I guess I wouldn't be running towards here."

"Mexico was going to come here?!"

"Yeah! But she send me instead."

"Where is she now?!"

"At the the girls restroom."

"Which one?!"

"The one in the first floor. If you want to see just wait here and she'll come."

"No she won't!" America said as he dashed inside the building.

"What's up with him?" France asked.

"Who knows?! But doesn't matter! What matters is the plants!" Prussia says as he examines the flower America stepped on.

While America ran through the first floor, Mexico strolls through the second floor. She then decides to look at her phone to see where America is now. Shockingly, America is already going up the stairs to the second floor. The stairs which are a hallway down from her. She looks to her right to see America just coming up. America looks to his right then left and spots Mexico.

"Mexico!" America yells.

Quick on her feet. Mexico runs in the hall towards the next stairs.

America hurries and dashes after her.

Running quickly up the stairs Mexico goes up to the third floor. Looking at the same time at her cellphone seeing America coming right behind her.

At the third floor, Mexico hurries running through the hallway. In the navigator, blue dot was getting closer behind green dot. Mexico looks ahead of her and spots an open door. She runs inside and closes the door behind her.

"Mexico!" America yells out.

Mexico quickly adds the lock.

The door knob begins shaking "Mexico can't we just talk?" He said from the other side of the door.

"No way!" she says back as she begins walking back from the door. She begins breathing harshly from running so much

"Mexico, are you okay?"

She turns and sees Italy. "Yeah...I'm...o-kay!"

"You don't look okay! Your face is even red!" He says as he puts his hand over her forehead.

"And what the heck is his problem?!" says Lovino walking towards them and pointing at the door.

She looks and sees that she's actually in the Europe classroom.

"*Gasp* *cough* *cough*"

"Mexico!? You okay?" Italy asks her.

"You need to breath in more carefully!" England says as he walks towards her. "Breath in and Breath out slowly."

She does as he tells her. She does it three times and finally breaths much easier.

England hands her a water bottle. "Don't drink it fast. Drink it slow and carefully, alright?"

Mexico nods her head and takes the water bottle. She drinks it the same way he told her.

"Now can you tell me whats going on?" England says as he looks directly to the door.

America begins banging on the door while shouting "C'mon Mexico! Open the door!"

Italy shrieks and looks at Germany. "Germany do something!"

Germany sighs and looks at Mexico. "Can you please tell us whats going on, Mexico?"

"Well...we kind of had a fight," she tells them.

"Well then, why don't you two talk it over?" England asks.

"No way! After what he told me I don't want to talk to that idiot!"

"What did he tell you?"

Mexico looks down as she begins to look sad "He said I am like a guy."

"What the hell you bastard! Why would you call a girl a guy! That's insulting you know?!" yelled out Lovino towards the door angrily.

"That is insulting," England said as he folded he arms across his chest.

"What?!" America yelled out. Then a loud snap outside the door is heard. Everyone turns to look at the door while the door nob on their side falls off. "Oops...sorry."

"That is breaking school property. Two months of detention for you America!"

"What?!"

"Report to my office right now! I'll meet you there!"

"But I need to talk to Mexico!"

"No! You go to my office right now!"

America surrendered and marched to his office which was right on the same floor.

England then turned to Mexico, "Can you meet me at my office in five minutes?"

Mexico nodded her head "Yeah!"

"I'll see you there!" he said as began walking out of the classroom. He left the door open after he went out.

In the Student Council President Office.

"For insulting a girl and breaking school property I'm giving you two months of detention after school," Arthur said to America.

"But I didn't mean to insult her!"

"Either way, she felt insulted! Also as part of detention today you'll fix the door under my supervision.

"Can't you just let me talk to her?"

"Sorry, no! From the way she was trying to stay away from you shows that she doesn't want to talk about it at all!"

America just looked down.

"I'll see you after school by the Europe classroom. You can leave now."

As America opened the door, he found Mexico outside.

"Mexico..." Right when America was about to talk to her England came in behind him.

"Mexico, you came just right in time!" England led her inside while moving America out and closing the door.

While England sat in his desk, Mexico looked around the room. It looked amazing and nice. England's desk was right in the middle of the room and behind his desk, five large windows with blue curtains tied to the sides of the windows. By the window, a small white circle table with two chairs in the direction for viewing out the window.

'A tea table.' Mexico thought.

On the right side of the wall, a blue couch with a coffee table in front of it. On the left side of the corner of the room was three large book case and front of it a one person blue couch.

In the far left side, a narrow circular stair case going up to another floor. Her eyes followed it seeing more book cases.

"Those book cases hold all of your file folders about your being in the school," England told her as he saw her looking up stairs.

"Now can you tell me what was going on between with you and America?" England asked her.

She told him everything from how it started with America calling her a guy, her slapping America across the face and running away from him. Though she didn't told England about her tracking device in her phone since Mr. Kagami told her to keep it a secret.

"I see. I would've gave you three days of detention for hitting a classmate but since it was because he insulted you, no detention for you. Also meaning America will only have one month and a week of detention."

"Okay."

Before England could tell her she can leave, he noticed her hair was kind of mess. 'Must be from all the running'

"Mexico please sit in one of those chairs," he said directing to the two chairs in front of England's desk. As she did, he took out a mirror and a brush from his desk. He walked up, placing the mirror on the table in front of her and walking right behind Mexico. He began brushing her hair.

"Really, Mexico, you should really take care of your hair. Its really nice and long."

All Mexico did is look sad in front of the mirror. England noticed her.

"What's wrong Mexico?"

She said nothing.

"Is it what America told you?"

Mexico nodded her head as saying yes. "I don't want to apologize nor forgive him. What do I do? Because for sure he's going to make me want to talk about it later!"

"Well you could...tell him to forget about it! Yeah, just tell him to forget everything that happened between the two of you. Better yet right it on a piece of paper," he says as he puts down the brush and takes a paper and envelope out of his desk. "Here! All you have to write is:

_Dear America,_

_I don't want to talk about what happened between us earlier instead I want for both of us to forget that it ever happened and go back to the way things were._

_ From Mexico_

There we go! How about it?" He said while handing her the paper and envelope.

"Yeah its fine. Thanks England."

"Your welcome!" he said with smile. He went back brushing Mexico's hair.

While Mexico looked at the mirror, she got an idea while looking at England in the mirror.

"England!"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with something?"

"With what?"

"Helping me by showing me how to get closer with a guy I like!"

"A guy you like? Who's the guy?"

"Well...it's..." she began saying nervously.

"It's?"

"America! Please don't tell anyone and especially him!"

"America? Even after what he told you? Well...that would explain why you look so sad."

"Yeah! So can you help me?"

"I'm sorry Mexico but I don't think I can help you especially since I'm busy with student council duties."

"Then I'll help you! I'll be your assistant! Just tell me what to do and how to do it and I'll do it!"

"But..."

"Please England! America thinks of me as a guy so I want to be more of a girl for him. All you need to help me in is how to become his ideal girl and if there is anything else I need help about approaching a guy like him then show me! Plus you've known America longer than I have so you would know more in how to become his ideal girl. Please!" she said as she faced him.

"Well, were you serious about being my assistant and doing what I tell you?"

"Yes!"

"Fine! We start later today after school! Wait! What about the garden club?!"

"I already finished with all my assignments so the teacher lets me leave to the school garden."

"Okay then. Like I said. Meet me after school here."

"Yes sir!" she said as she took out her hand.

England took her hand and shook it.

"Alright then. Now sit back down so I can brush your hair!"

"Yes sir!" she said as she sat back down. She stood back as she remembered something and turn back to England. "England! Can you also keep what we're doing a secret? I don't want anyone to know about it nor my crush on America."

"Alright! But from now on you will have to address me as Mr. England."

"Fine!"

"Fine what?"

"Fine, Mr. England!"

"That's better!"

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll do my best to update the next chapter! **

**I'm excited writing this story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Breathe

**Chapter 2: Breathe**

The bell rang for lunch to be over.

As Mexico went to her class she left the envelope on America's desk.

"So did my message came in handy?" Mr. Kagami asked her.

"Really handy! Thanks for the gift!"

"Your welcome!" he smiled. "So figured out what to do to become his ideal girl?"

"Yeah! And all it took was thinking!"

"Good job! Hopefully it goes alright for you!"

"Yeah! I hope so too!"

Canada came in with America behind him. When America went to his desk he was surprised to see a plain looking envelope. He opened it and read the contents in it. He looks at Mexico beside her.

"Are you serious, Mexico?" America asked.

"That's your only option."

"Fine then," said America as he felt quite mad. He crumbled the paper and put in his pocket. He opened his laptop to begin his assignments.

"Here you two! Ready and signed!" Mr. Kagami held in his hand a free pass signed by him. The pass let them go anywhere in the school area except for other classrooms. The pass even let them go to their dorms.

Canada took his and went to his club. Mexico got her pass and went to the garden club. While America try finishing his assignments.

When Mexico got to the garden, she took off her blazer and replaced the apron that was on the hook on the shed. She put on the green apron and tying the back. She rolled up her sleeves and put on her gloves. She took out a scrunchy, tying her hair back in a ponytail.

Taking out a pail from the shed and filling it with water. Watering the flowers and vegetables. She really loved her plants and the work she given it and of course she was happy she had Prussia in her club now. With him, she was able to get the gardening done faster. She was grateful to have him in the club.

After looking through the plants, she found a note near one of the flowers.

_America stepped on this plant. From Prussia_

She just sighed and put the note in the pocket of her apron. She looked at the stepped flower, seeing it was already tied up with a stick. She smiled at it seeing how much Prussia also cared for the plants in the garden.

She looked around. Every flower and vegetable looked okay.

She took off her gloves and scrunchy putting them in her pockets. She removed her apron and replaced it with her blazer. Unrolling her sleeves and putting back on her blazer. She looked in her cellphone seeing it was a few minutes till the bell will ring for classes to be over. She sat on a bench nearby the garden.

Taking out her cellphone, she began looking through the tracking device. She began looking through all the functions. She found that she can change the settings and adding the names to their numbers. Just like when adding a new number in messages.

The next she found is that she can change the symbols to the ones she's tracking. She changed America's blue dot to a blue star. Canada's red dot to a red maple leaf. She left her symbol alone as it is. She then began adding more numbers to her list. She added Prussia, Spain, France, Austria, Germany, Italy, Romano, Japan and Switzerland.

Prussia's dot was purple. Spain's was a yellow dot. France was a red flower. Austria was black music note. Germany was a black dot. Italy was a red heart. Romano's was a green heart. Japan was a red dot. Switzerland was a red cross.

In the map, she saw everyone was in the Europe class except Japan who was in the Asia class.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Classes were over. She looked at her phone seeing all the symbols beginning to move out of the classrooms. She walked into the school going up to the third floor. She waited for England in front of his office.

It took a while but England finally came.

"Hello Mexico! Sorry I'm late. I had to make sure America came to the Europe class to fix the door. I'm going to have to go back to supervise him so I only have have one task for you to do then when I come back we'll start on your first lesson. Is that alright?"

"Sure!"

"Sure what?"

"Sure, Mr. England!"

"That's better!"

He opened the door and led Mexico in. He grabbed her a chair for her to sit on nearby his desk. Moving a stack of papers near her.

"I want you to organize these by four stacks. Two stacks of Suggestions forms. One with everything completed and the second with uncompleted forms. All you have to do is look through each form. Find it with everything completed put in the completed stack. Find anything uncompleted in the forms put in the stack of uncompleted. Same thing with the sports entries. Understand?"

"Yes Mr. England!"

"Alright. If you need me I'll be at the Europe Class."

"Okay, Mr. England."

"I'll see you later, Mexico!"

"Later Mr. England!"

As soon as he left, she began on with the stacks of papers. It took her forty minutes to finish stacking the Suggestion forms. Before she began the sports forms, she needed a bathroom break. She borrowed a pencil from England's desk and wrote on a sticky note from his desk saying;

_I went to the restroom. Will be back._

_From Mexico_

She left the office and went straight to the restroom in the second floor. While in one of the stalls, she heard a few girls coming in restroom.

"How long do we have to wait for America?" One girl said.

"Till he finishes fixing the door. That's what England told us!" said another sounding mad.

Mexico recognized who they were. They were from the Central America and South America class. All six of them. 'The girl from the Caribbean Class must be playing tennis with her best friend. She's the seventh who likes America.' Mexico thought. 'At least she didn't ditch her club just to get near America.'

"So does any body know yet who America likes?" asked a girl from Central America while she was fixing her hair.

"No but I did heard that it might be someone who is always close to him," revealed the second girl from Central America.

"Really?! Who!?" they all yelled out.

"I'm not sure. That's all I heard when I passed by Canada and Cuba talking."

"I wonder...Wait! It better not be Mexico!"

Mexico's heart began beating. She put held the blazer over her chest. Her heart beating fast.

"Mexico? I doubt it. She doesn't even hang out with him in her spare time. I bet you she doesn't even like him!"

"Yeah but...She is the only one who knows more about America. They're practically childhood friends."

"Yeah! They really are! And the way he smiles at her is way different from how he smiles at us!"

"Girls! Stop giving in!" the South American girl yelled. "Plus! Canada is also a childhood friend of America and Mexico! She's always hanging out with Canada anyway!"

"Yeah and she calls America an idiot most of the time anyway!"

"Right! Right!"

Mexico clicked open the door and came out of the stall. "You are all really unbelievable!" she said with an angry look on her face that the girls shriek.

"Really? Me and America?" she began to say as she went to the sink to wash her hands. "That be kind of weird. Especially since if he and I were human he be 19 years of a age and I be 17. He'd be a pedophile which really would be creepy!"

"Yeah but we're countries! So it wouldn't be weird if you two began dating!"

"You know? If America were to hear the way you all talked about his childhood friends he'd be disgusted by all of you! So I all got to is one thing to say!" She faced right in front of them with a mad look in her eyes. "Be careful what comes out of your mouths or you will definitely be hurt by the same guy you adore!" And with that, Mexico left the restroom.

Mexico went back to England's office and finished up with Sports forms. As she was done she wondered if England came back at all. She looked at her note but saw it was replaced with a different note. It was from England. It said;

_Good job stacking the first two. I'll be back in a few minutes to see if your done._

_From England._

She smiled at the compliment. She took the note and placed it in the pocket of her blazer. She decided to look around the office. She walked to the windows to see what it viewed. She was completely amazed. It viewed the trees and grass fields. What also amazed her, turn to the left, she see a whole view of the school garden.

"The view of the garden is amazing isn't it?"

Mexico turned to see England coming right up next to her.

"If you come in later, you'll even see the sunset."

"I hope to see it one day!" she said as she smiled at him.

'Wow! Her smile is so cute!' England thought. He quickly looked away from her as he felt his face turn red. "Well I'm sure you'll see it one day since you'll be my assistant from now on." he said as he sat on the couch. "Well shall we start with your lesson?"

"Yes, Mr. England!" she said as she sat on the couch.

"First as you know the saying 'A way to a man's heart is to his stomach'."

"Yeah"

"That's what we'll do. You know his favorite right?"

"Yeah. Hamburgers."

"Correct. That's what you'll make. A guy doesn't just want a girl who enjoys the same food as him but a girl who can make the food he likes especially one who can just make it right."

"Ah I see!"

"Right! Now let's go into the Cafeteria to start. I'm sure the cooks have gone on home."

At the Cafeteria.

England had a pack of meat on the table along with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, pickles, and hamburger bread.

"You'll use fresh meat to make hamburgers."

"Alright!"

Mexico began using the meat and turning them into circles and putting it on the grill. Using a spatula to flip them she kept checking if it look done. Once ready, she put it on the plate and got the rest of the ingredients.

First the bottom bread, a slice of lettuce, two slices of onions, the meat, two slices of tomatoes, another slice of lettuce, two pickles and the top bread.

England picked it up and took a bite out of it. After swallowing the bite. "Sorry Mexico but this doesn't taste good."

"Well of course not! What you expect of using left over ingredients?"

"What's wrong with that?"

She lifted up the tomato. "Look at the side of this tomato! Its rotten! And the lettuce is old along with the onions and pickles!"

"Well this is all I can find."

"What we need is fresh ingredients! Tomorrow is Saturday so the vegetables at my garden will be ready for picking! Can you meet me tomorrow at my garden after 11 in the morning?"

"Yeah sure! I'll come by after doing my routine."

"Good!" she said with a smile.

"Well then shall we go back to my office?"

"For what?"

"For a different lesson."

"Ah okay, Mr. England."

"Let's get a move on shall we?" he said as they began walking back to his office.

In the President Student Council Room, England was taking out a tea pot, 2 cups with plates, 2 bigger plates, and 3 spoons and a tray from the closet.

"That's a very big closet," Mexico said as she was helping England taking them out.

"Yeah the problem is that there isn't a stove," he told her.

"A stove?"

"Yes. Then I wouldn't always have to keep on using the kitchen for cooking class next door." England took out a box and carried the tea pot in the other hand. "Follow me, Mexico."

Mexico followed all the way next door.

"Hold these," he told her as he handed her the items. He took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Turning on the lights he led her inside. He took the tea pot and put in water from the sink. Putting it on one of the stoves and putting the tea inside.

England turned to Mexico. "Mexico, do you know how to bake cookies and use the oven?"

"Yeah."

"Good cause I would like you to do me the favor of baking some," he said. He took out cookie dough from the refrigerator and gave it to her.

"I'm going to need a tray and oven mitts."

England look through cabinets and got out a tray and oven mitts for her.

She put 30 circles of cookie dough on the tray and put it in the oven.

"How long will it take for them to be done?"

"About 20 minutes."

England took out a timer and put in 20 minutes.

"And the tea?"

"Already done. Just need to cool it off for now," he said as he began carrying the tea pot back in his office while also carrying the small box.

After he came back "So while wait, lets do the lesson?" she asked.

"Well.." he began rubbing his neck while sounding a little nervous. "I was going to show you how to bake cookies but it seems you already know how to."

"You? Teach me how to bake?"

"Yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"From what I heard, you don't know how to cook."

"What?! Of course I do...though they don't come out well in the end."

"See!"

"Well look who's talking! Miss I need to make all my food extra spicy!"

"It adds flavor!"

"Yeah for a burning tongue!"

"Oh whatever! That's how I like my food!"

Both just crossed their arms and turned away from each other. After a few seconds both turn back again and walked up to each other.

"Call it truce and say we both have a weird taste in food?" England shook out his hand.

Mexico grabbed it and shook it. "Fine then. Truce!"

They both let out a small smile at each other.

"So tell me Mexico. What is it about America you like?" England asked her.

"Well...he's just charming. He's strong. Knows how to fight well and great playing baseball."

"Yes well that's all in the surface. What I want to know is what its in the inside you like about?"

"The inside?"

"Yeah!"

"Well I...don't really know."

"You should know! Liking someone shouldn't be just because they're great and look good on the surface! It's in the inside what counts. The things that make that person unique and everything about that person should be the reason why you like them so much that you want to be with them always!"

Mexico began looking sad. "So my trying to be his ideal girl is nothing if I don't like him for who he is?"

"Don't start making that face! Just be patient. You'll find the reasons sooner or later. Hey maybe what we're doing will help you find those answers! What you say?"

"Yeah! I'll look for the reasons then!"

"That's a good girl!"

_ring ring ring ring ring_

"Ah! The cookies are done!" Mexico said cheerfully. She turned off the oven and put on the oven mitts. She took out the tray of cookies. "We need to let them cool down."

"Take the tray to my office. We'll let them cool down there!" England said as he let her out and closed the door behind them.

"Where should I put it?"

"Oh wait!" he said as he hurried to the closet taking out a towel. He spread the towel on the coffee table."Here! Put the tray here."

Mexico did as she was instructed.

"I'll be right back. I need to go to the restroom," he said as he began exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Mexico stood around in the office. She began circling around the room while humming a song she once heard on t.v. She stopped as she went up the window. She spotted Prussia by the garden. He was reading a book in the bench. Surely he was reading the book to the plants. She once was told by Germany that Prussia would at times read a book to the plants because it was said that it will help the plants grow faster.

She couldn't help but smile at Prussia and let out a small laugh.

'He really does care about the plants as much as I do.'

She walked up to England's desk and sat on his chair. She began spinning in the chair but it wasn't as fast as someone else spinning you in the chair. As she was getting bored. She stood up from the chair and began humming again the same song. As she did she began moving her body as she was dancing a bit. Then couldn't help but start to dance a bit more and began singing the words of the song;

_A la vuelta de esta corazón __viajo en un atajo hacia el amor __sin escalas y directo a ti_

_EL destino propicio el amor ame como en otra dimensión de tu boca loca me volví _

_Una tormenta provaste dentro de mis ojos cuando te vieron frente mi_

_Déjame robar tu corazón_

_Yo te regalo el mio _

_Prestarle tus alas al amor _

_Para volar conmigo _

_Dame una mañana cada día de la semana en donde siempre despertemos tu y yo _

_Fuiste abriendo espacios de color dibujaste un mundo en mi interior diferente a todo lo que vi _

___Una tormenta provaste dentro de mis ojos cuando te vieron frente mi -_

Mexico stopped as soon as she saw England's reflection through the window. Her face turned completely red. She turned to England. "You saw nothing!" she said angrily with embarrassment as she sat in England's chair, while turned facing the windows, hiding her face behind her hands and knees as she bent them close to her.

"Pfft! Oh wow Mexico! I'm amazed how you can lose your guard so fast!" England said while smiling so big. "Yet you dance so remarkable and your singing was swell as well!"

"Oh whatever!" she yelled out.

England walked up to Mexico. "Aw come on, Mexico! Don't be embarrassed! I'm not teasing you! Honest!" he told her as he began moving closer to her. He made her sit properly on the chair and removed her hands from her face. "I won't tell anyone about this. I give you my word. Okay?" he told her trying to calm her down. She glanced at England and wrapped her arms around him as she lay her head on his shoulder. "You really are embarrassed aren't you?" he said while holding her. As he held her he remembered the look on face as she looked embarrassed. 'She looked so cute!" Realizing having such a thought he quickly shook he his head making himself forget it.

"Let's have some tea and cookies! Shall we?" he asked.

Mexico removed from him and helped gather the cookies on a plate and onto England's small tea table. England poured the tea in two cups. They ended their meet with a cup of tea and cookies.

* * *

Saturday morning. The weekend came with no classes to attend and all classrooms were locked. The only places that were open in the school were the club rooms and the cafeteria (with no cooks). Also the school gates were open so many who wanted to go into town were allowed to.

Mexico woke up early around 8 in the morning. Getting out of bed, she went to make coffee and ate some conchas and pop tarts. She took a shower and brushed her teeth. She wore a plain white t-shirt and some shorts. Her long black hair tied back into a pony tail. She then got a basket of clothing and took it to the laundry room. She at least did laundry every 3 days so she wouldn't have a huge amount of laundry and use up more than two washing machines. She only wanted to use one and a dryer.

While she waited for the laundry, she went into her room. On her laptop, she began looking through her blog. Surprised to see she had five new followers. Germany, France, Spain, England and Japan. Must be because she began following Prussia's blog she now has new followers. She skimmed through their blogs and began following them all.

She turned off her laptop and when to put her clothes in the dryer. She then went back to her room and looked through her cellphone. Clicked on the navigator. The only ones who were moving were Germany, Prussia, Spain, France, Switzerland, Canada, England and Japan. The rest just stood meaning they were still sleeping.

There is still a lot more minutes to get the clothing out of the dryer so she decided to have some fun with America.

She dialed his cellphone number. She let it keep on ringing till he answered.

"...Hello?" said a tired American.

"Good Morning, Canada! You made pancakes?"

"This ain't Canada. This is America!"

"Oops! Sorry! Wrong number!" she then hanged up.

She waited five minutes and dialed again.

"Hey Canada! Made any Pancakes?"

"No! This America!"

"Oh sorry! Sorry!" she hanged up.

She waited fifteen minutes this time and called again.

"Canada my #1 favorite North American! Buenas Dias! You made those delicious pancakes?!"

"FOR PETE'S SAKE MEXICO! IT'S AMERICA! HOW CAN YOU CONFUSE ME FOR HIM! USUALLY NO ONE DOES!"

"Well I guess that makes me the first!" She said proudly.

"Mexico!" he said angrily and she hanged up.

After a few minutes. She dialed again.

"Hey America! Is your refrigerator running?"

"What the heck Mexico?!"

She then began laughing and hanged up.

Her cellphone began ringing. She looked at the caller I.D. seeing it was America. She left her phone in her desk drawer and went to get the laundry. After putting away the clothes in her drawer and closet. She took out her cellphone from her desk drawer to find that she has 10 missed calls from America.

'Oh America! You never cease to amaze me!' she thought as her face began to blush.

Mexico changed her clothing. She put on on a thin white t-shirt, the bottom part tucked into a pair of jean shorts hold up by a brown belt. She put on plaid socks that reached under her knees and wore black sneakers. Lastly, she put on a jean jacket and a jean cadet hat. She put her keys and her cellphone in her pockets.

Mexico left the dorm room and to the school garden.

In the boys dorm.

"Hey France! You coming with us to get the vegetables out the garden?" asked Prussia as he went into in the kitchen while zipping up his black jacket.

"Yeah! I just need to clean these dishes and get ready. I'll meet you out there," France told him.

"Hey! Why is he going to the garden?" England asked as he made his way downstairs.

"Since he's in the gourmet food club he wants fresh ingredients. So Mexico and I allow him to get some."

"Well, can you tell Mexico I'll meet her soon enough?"

"Oh yeah! She called me yesterday that you two are planning to use some of vegetables. Yeah I'll tell her!"

"Thanks, Prussia."

England went back into his room.

"Ready to go, Prussia?" Germany asked as he appeared.

"Yeah. Was just waiting for you." he told him. They both then left to the school garden.

In the school garden.

Mexico, Prussia, and Germany were picking vegetables. They all wore gloves so they wouldn't hurt their hands. They piled each vegetable separately on towels.

"It's good to have you on the team, Germany!" she yelled out to him.

"Ja! Well this is something I enjoyed doing at home at times. It's very calming and it feels great," Germany confessed.

"Hey! Mexico! The tomatoes are okay to pick, right?" Prussia asked her.

"That depends. Are they big and ripe?"

"Yeah!"

"Then go ahead and pick them!"

Prussia gently picked each of them from the vines. Placing them in baskets.

"I think we're done guys!" Mexico yelled out as she saw that those were the only vegetables that were ready to be picked. "Let's go ahead and wash the vegetables!"

They had gathered different types of vegetables; tomatoes, onions, corn, lettuce, potatoes, carrots, eggplants, peppers, bell peppers, broccoli, and cauliflower.

"Hey, Mexico! Spain told me that tomatoes are actually fruit!" said Prussia.

"No way! If it has to be refrigerated then its a vegetable! Plus it ends up in a salad so there its a vegetable!"

Prussia just began laughing. He enjoyed the argument between Spain and Mexico of tomato being a fruit or vegetable.

As they wash the vegetables in the sink, they heard two nations coming as they can hear them arguing. Clearly it was France an England.

"Please! If those vegetables were to be cooked by you they would end up being spoiled by the time you touched them!"

"Shut it you stupid frog!"

Mexico gathered two baskets for them. "Guys instead of arguing you can tell me how much vegetables you all need?" she asked the two.

France took out a slip of paper "I need 5 carrots, two lettuce, 10 peppers, 2 bell peppers, 6 tomatoes and 3 broccoli."

"Is that all you need?" she asked.

"No really," he said as he looked at Mexico. He pulled her towards him. "I'm also need of a young spicy maiden to love me!"

As she was about to get her whips out from the out right side of her pants she remembered that she forgot to take them with her. Now she was trap in the arms of France

"Erk!" France got a pain look on his face and fell on to the floor.

"You disgusting Frog! Stop keeping up the line! It's my turn now!" England said.

From the looks of it. England kicked France behind the knee.

Mexico went to gather the vegetables in the basket for England. "Is this enough?" she asked him.

"Yeah looks good! Want to go to the cafeteria now?"

"Sorry can't right now! I have to plant new vegetables!"

"Mexico! If it's okay with you, can me and West do it instead?" asked Prussia.

"Huh? You sure?"

"Yeah! So please?"

"Well I guess that's alright!"

"Awesome! Thanks Mexico!"

Mexico and England went off to the cafeteria. She began chopping slices from the onions, lettuce and tomatoes. She then grilled the meat.

"Why did you brought potatoes?" he asked her.

"To make a side order of french fries!"

"Ah I see. Chips."

"England calls them chips,huh?"

"Yeah."

"Then can you slice them and make them?"

"Sure! I am good at making chips after all!" he said proudly. He began slicing the potatoes.

In a few minutes, Mexico successfully made a burger.

"How it taste?" she asked England as he took a bite out of the burger. After swallowing a bite "It's good! Nice job, Mexico!"

"Can I taste a chip?"

"Sure go ahead!"

"It's yummy!" she told him.

"That's grand!" he then turn to the ingredients. "Do you think we have enough to make at least three more?"

"Yeah I believe so! Hey England? Can I taste the burger too?"

"Yeah! Just bite the other si-" he was surprised to see she took a bite from where he bit it.

'That's like an indirect kiss!' he blushed. He shook his head trying to forget the thought.

"It's good!"

After making three more burgers and frying some french fries, they placed them in a Styrofoam box that England brought.

"So where do go to find America?" she asked.

England looked at the time. "If I know America well? He should be right now playing soccer with the others from the dorms. We'll go to the soccer field."

They went to the soccer field and saw a couple of countries playing.

Mexico was completely amazed at America playing. Her heart began beating fast as her face turned red.

"Time!" Austria yelled out as the referee.

Everyone walked out of the field to take a break.

As America dried himself with a towel and put on his glasses he spotted England and Mexico.

"Hey England! Mexico!" he yelled out.

Mexico began feeling a little nervous as he began walking up. She felt her heart beating much faster.

England noticed how nervous she began looking. "Calm down. Just pretend you two are in class," he whispered to her.

"So what's up? It's odd to see you two together!" America said.

Mexico lifted up the the box and gave it to him.

"Huh? What's this?" he said as he grabbed it.

She blurted out "This morning's horoscope said that I'll have bad luck if I'm mean to anyone so to prevent from such bad luck I have to give them a gift they'll like."

"Pfft! I didn't know you bothered reading something dumb such as horoscopes?!" he said laughing.

England felt a stab feeling inside him. Of course since England would feel that since he has at times created horoscopes before.

America opened the box and was happily to see they were hamburgers and fries. "This all looks so good!" he said and took a bite out of them. "Where you get these from?"

"Actually...I made them myself!"

"Really? Why? Did your horoscope also mentioned that the gift had to be handmade?"

"...Yes."

"Okay." In a few minutes he finished the rest of the burgers. "Thanks Mexico! I really enjoyed them!"

"Y-your welcome!" she said as her face turn red.

Someone called out to America to come back. "Well got to go guys! And thanks for the burgers Mexico! You should make me some more again next time!"

"Okay! Sure!"

"Later Mexico!"

"Later!" she yelled back as he was already leaving.

England and Mexico went into the President Student Council Office.

Mexico was jumping up and down and smiling so much. "He liked it! He liked it! He liked it! He liked it!" she kept on saying.

"I'm glad you're happy! Now ready for the next lesson?"

"Sure! What's the next lesson?"

"Conversation."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and the reviews! I'll try my best to update the next chapter!**

**I do not own the song that appears in this chapter.**

**Every time I imagine the character for Mexico she will look like a 17 year old with long straight black hair and with brown colored eyes. Also she be short. Like about 4'10'.**

**I think it would be cute if she was that short then when she kisses someone taller than her she will have to stand on something or tiptoe and I think that would be so adorable. **

**As her weapon would be two long rope like whips. She would use it to grab things that were too high for her. Also she would know a lot of rope tricks like people in Rancho festivals who use it for entertainment. Also maybe even participate in those games where you are riding in your horse and use the lasso to grab the bull and get on it and see how long you stay until you completely nabbed the bull down. ^ ^**


	3. Chapter 3 Painting Flowers

**Chapter 3: Painting Flowers**

_Click Clack Click Clack Click_

"What the heck?! How do...!?" Mexico yelled out as she clicked the buttons.

"Keep on pressing that button, it makes you go fast!" said Japan.

_Click Clack Click Clack Click Click_

"I keep on crashing!"

"It's okay to crash! It actually gives you more points!" Japan told her.

"What?!" she said as she kept on moving the control. "There! The finish line!"

"Well this time you made it to 5th place. You improved!" Japan told her.

Mexico just stayed seated as tears fell from her eyes.

"What's wrong Mexico?" Japan asked.

"It must be from staring at the television for so long," England told him.

"Oh I see! Then shall we move on to Assassins Creed or the newest Smash Bros?" Japan said while holding up the video games.

Mexico turned to England. "Tell me again how this will help create a good conversation with America?"

"Like I said before, America enjoys talking about superheroes and video games! So why not learn a few by playing them?"

"Yeah I see. America always seems to be playing them all the time at his place!"

"See! And to start a conversation you will have to at least talk about a few things he likes! You get what I am saying?"

"Yeah but the only interesting thing I find interesting about video games is the way they make them, the characters, and the music."

"I know what you mean Mexico. So it is a shame that America only enjoys the way you level up, how difficult it is to go to the next level, and how strong are the bosses," Japan told her.

"Yeah."

"Shall we keep playing?"

"No. Let me rest my eyes!" she said as she went to the couch and lay there.

"Do you want to play against me, England?"

"Sure, why not?"

England and Japan began playing against each other.

"I'm surprised Mexico would want to play but why play to just start a conversation with America?" Japan asked him as they played.

"Well...that is..." England didn't know what to say, especially since he gave his word to Mexico that he would not tell anyone that she was doing it all just to become America's Ideal girl.

Mexico lifted her head up, "Go ahead and tell him. As long as he promises not to tell anyone else and especially America!" Mexico lay herself back.

"I'll give you my word that I won't tell anyone whatever it is. You can trust me." Japan told them.

"Well okay. The truth is that Mexico wants to be America's ideal girl. So I'm helping her."

"I see. Interesting."

Mexico lifter her head back up. "No! What is more interesting is that Mr. England can keep a plasma t.v. in the closet of his office along with a table to rolled it on."

"Indeed that is more interesting!" he said as he looked at England.

"Well anyways. Shall we keep on playing?"

Japan and England continued playing.

On the third floor. Students just came out of Detention.

"See ya tomorrow, America!" said France as he and America came out last together from the room.

"Yeah later!" America was tired of having to stay an hour after school and it was only day 3 of detention. With nothing else to do, he decided to go pay a visit to England.

Standing outside of England's office. America can hear a familiar sound that he enjoyed. The sound of video games.

He burst the door open and led himself inside. He was happy to see it was video games!

Japan and England got scared of the burst.

"Hey dudes! Let me play! We can play a three person game right! What kind of games you guys playing anyway!"

"Have you ever heard of knocking? Because it looks like you haven't!" said England sounding annoyed. Japan pressed pause on the game.

"Whatever! C'mon let's -" America felt something grab his left leg. Before he can see where it comes from, it pulls him and makes fall to the floor. Leaving a loud thud. He stood up and turned to be surprised it was Mexico.

"Mexico!?"

"I was resting from playing video games and you have to come in here with your loud voice! You stupid America!" Mexico said sounding mad.

"How was I suppose to know you where sleeping here? Wait! You were playing video games?!"

"Yes. Why?"

America began to laugh. "That's rare!"

Mexico lifted up her whip and hit him.

"Ow!" As America got back up he then realized something. "Why were you napping here Mexico? In England's office."

"Because it's much quieter here," she said nervously.

"But aren't you scared that England might do something to you while you sleep?"

England stood up angrily after hearing that. "What are you impl-"

"Of course not! I trust him!" she said with a strong look in her eyes.

Both England and America looked at Mexico surprised.

* * *

In the boy's dorm, England came in late with Japan and America beside him. They played a lot of video games against each other in England's Office that day.

"I don't know about you guy's but I'm beat!" America said as he went up to his room.

"Well I guess I'll have some tea outside above the stars for a while before I go to bed," said England as he walked to the kitchen.

"May I join you?" Japan asked.

"Oh sure Japan. Would you also like tea or you'll make your own?"

"Tea from England will be fine."

"Alright then."

They sat outside sitting in a small table as they drank some tea.

"England, I'm wondering about what your doing about helping Mexico."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I wonder if you really can help her with that."

"I wonder at times myself but I know America well enough to help her."

"Why is it you want to help her?"

"Actually...I really don't know exactly why. Maybe because I really do need help as president?"

"Hm? What you mean?"

"Oh right. I haven't told you the rest. She also told me if I helped her she become my assistant."

"A I see. Though I am still concerned about all of this. Would things really go they way you both want it?"

"Of course it will!"

"Alright but just be aware what happens around you when you help her."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that but I'm sure this will work out and America and Mexico will be together soon enough."

'I hope this does work out. If England gets too attached to Mexico he might end up causing trouble for him and America. That is if America actually does like Mexico.' Japan thought. He just hoped that there will be no fight between America and England.

"Well good night Japan. I'm off to bed," he said as he finished washing his tea cup.

"Yes good night, England."

In England's room, he took off his blazer and hanged it in the closet. Taking off the rest of the clothes and changing into his pajamas. Before he went to bed, he looked into his cellphone to set the alarm to wake him up. As he did he remembered he has Mexico's cellphone number in his contacts. He looked at it and decided to sent her a text.

England: Did you get home safe?

'Shoot! What if she's sleeping! I hope she doesn't get mad or something!' he thought as he began feeling worried.

_Beep!_

'Oh! Mexico sent a message back?!' He began feeling worried as he clicked on the message from her.

Mexico: Yeah! Just getting ready for bed now.

England: Oh! That's good! Well Good night then!

Mexico: Good Night! Mr. England.

England looked happy at the message. He then turned on the alarm. As he got into bed he remembered what Mexico said before.

_"Of Course Not! I trust him!" Mexico said with a strong look in her eyes. _

England had his right arm over his forehead as a blush began forming across his face. He felt happy. He then went to sleep.

_England walked into his home. "I'm home!" he said as took off his coat and hat and put it on the coat hanger. _

_"Welcome home Master," said Mexico as she was dressed in a maid outfit coming from the kitchen. "Would you like anything Master?"_

_"Some tea please," he said while walking up stairs to his room. _

_"Yes Master!"_

_England changed into different clothing wearing only a white short sleeve collar shirt and black pants held up by a black belt. _

_He walked downstairs, to the living room and sat on his couch. Mexico came in with the cup of tea and handed it to him. Mexico stood right behind waiting to see if he needed anything more. Once he finished his tea he gave the cup to Mexico. She went to put it in the sink and washed it. She went back to England. He was staring out of the window. He turned to Mexico as she came up. He stood up and faced Mexico._

_"Mexico, as my maid, you trust me right?" England asked her._

_"Yes of course I trust you!" she said._

_England lay his hand on her cheek. Mexico blushed. "Really, Mexico?"_

_He then his hand around her waist. He let go of her cheek and lifted her chin up._

_He kissed her passionately. After a few seconds he let go of her lips and lay his forehead against hers and wrapped both arms around her waist. _

England woke up, slowly opening his eye lids. As he stood up from his bed, he remembered the dream he had. His eyes opened in shock while his face blushed completely red.

* * *

When England got to class, he lay his head on his desk. He was trying to forget what he had dreamed but kept on coming back to him. The whole time in class he tried his best to concentrate what he was learning. It worked for a good while.

In the next class, Study hall, he tried to study and finish his homework. As he was about to remember that dream again, Romania and Bulgaria came to him for help on few things they didn't understood in class. He did good in forgetting the ream till Lunch time.

As he walked to his office he found Mexico waiting there in front of the door. A small blush formed across his face. He shook his head.

"Hello, Mexico. You're here early!" he said while taking out his keys to unlock the door.

"Well all I needed to do was check on the garden since Me and Prussia already water them yesterday," she told him. They both went inside. England sat in his desk while Mexico sat in the chair in front of him.

"England, you think I should also read Marvel comics?"

"Marvel comics?"

"Yeah since America enjoys reading them and talks a lot about super heroes."

"Well I guess that's alright. I actually have some in my library over there if you like to borrow?"

"Really?! Thanks!" she said as she went to his library. She looked through the shelves but found them into one of the top shelves. She turn to look at England and saw he was looking through paper work.

'Good. As long as he's not looking."

She reached up her arm and tried tip toeing to reach it. She touched at least the bottom corner of the comic so now she just had to pull it out but when she did the two other books near by it began coming out. She reached out her other arm to push them in as she was trying to take the one she wanted out. Her arms began hurting.

The books then were pulled out for her. She turned to see it was England. He handed her the three books to her. "If you needed help you should have asked," he told her.

"Well I didn't needed help! I could have done it myself!" she argued.

"America use to be the same way. I'm guessing all short people are stubborn enough not to ask for help," he said.

"Thank you," she mumbled and took the three comic books from him. She sat on the chair she was sitting and began reading them.

When England looked from his paper he looked at Mexico strangely. "Mexico? You know the words in those comic books are small so how is it that you're reading them like that?"

Mexico had her arms stretched out and holding the comic book. "I could still read like this!"

"You're squinting your eyes trying to read it."

England couldn't understand it. As he looked at his desk he took notice of his globe. He saw how Canada and Mexico shared borders with America. Then he remembered something. America use to not wear glasses. He looked back on the globe. The he figured out something.

"Mexico. You use to wear glasses right?"

Mexico paused for a while. "Yeah."

"Why you took a while to answer?"

"No reason."

"Is it because I mentioned about the glasses?"

Mexico just looked away and stayed silent.

England figured it out. Mexico did had glasses. He remembered, during a meeting, years in the past she came following Spain behind him. She was so small and young. Spain told everyone that her name is New Spain and that he is one of her colonies. After years later she appeared with out glasses and that's when America did. The glasses America is wearing belonged to her!

He then looked at Mexico as she was still trying to read.

'Even though she doesn't she look like she needs since she can go anywhere fine without them is why she did needed them in the first place. Then he decides to go up the stairs to the next floor to look in her file if he can find anything about her. He looked through her oldest profile. Where she looks much younger and looking mad. During her war years and gaining Independence she looked about a twelve year old. He looked in it and found that she actually had problems reading without her glasses. After putting away her file he began thinking why she hadn't just got new glasses. That's when he though of it.

As he went down stairs "Hey Mexico, I'll be back! I got to run down to get some lunch, alright? You need anything?"

"Can you buy me a soda?" she said taking out some change.

"Sure!"

He went all the way down to the cafeteria and successfully found America and Canada but in different tables. He first went to Canada and then America. Before he left back to his office he got himself his lunch and bought Mexico's soda.

As he went back to his office he found Mexico still trying to read the comic book.

"Mexico, why do try so hard to read?"

"I'm not trying. I can read."

"Yeah but without your glasses you can't read."

Mexico just stayed silent and shocked.

"Yes Mexico. I know you use to have glasses. They're the same one that America has. Though you don't have any I'm sure enough you have reading glasses since you need them."

"How the heck did you know all that!?"

"Elementary, my dear Mexico!"

Mexico just looked at him annoyed and stick her tongue out.

"Sticking your tongue out at me? Usually I thought Mexicans will start cussing when they get mad?"

"Depends on who they're raised by and what they're taught."

"Really?"

"Yeah. For example, when I was being raised by Spain he told me not to ever to cuss cause it wasn't ladylike even my bosses taught me the same thing. Though as I got older, some of the men who were fighting with me cussed though when a Father from the church came he scolded them and they apologized. He told me that as a country I shouldn't say such words either because it sounds bad. Even the parents at the area I live teach their kids not to say such words. Some listen and some don't. Like I said, it depends on who they're raised and what they're taught."

"Oh I see. How interesting. Well back to the subject. Please put on your glasses or you'll strain your eyes."

Mexico turn away from him. She took out something wrapped in cloth from the pocket of her blazer. Unwrapping it, she took out a pair of glasses. She put them on and turn back to England. Her face then began blushing.

"There we go! Isn't that better?"

"No! I don't like wearing glasses!"

"Why?"

"Cause it's like if I'm trying to have in common with America and Canada."

"That's why?!"

"Yes! Well that's how I feel that is."

"So what? Just wear them because you have to especially because you need them. Though if it makes you feel better, wear them only when you need them."

Mexico thought of it and decided she will only wear them when she needs them. She just blushed as she wore them.

England though she looked kind of cute in them. Then the dream appeared again in his head. He got frantic and started blushing even more.

"Hey Mexico! What do you think of people who you know appearing in your dreams?"

"Well, from what I heard it's because they're thinking about you!"

"What!? Serious!?"

"Or it could be because you thought of them before you went to sleep."

"Oh! That could be it!"

"You had a weird dream of someone?"

"Yes. A dream that I wish I could forget." He said as he went back to his desk.

* * *

After school, England took out the t.v. again with Japan plugging in the video game console.

"So where's Mexico?" Japan asked.

"I asked her to see how are the swim team is doing."

"Why didn't you go there yourself?"

"Because last time I accidentally slipped and fell in the pool," England said feeling embarrassed.

"Oh I see."

A couple of knocks were heard in the door. England opened the door and was surprised to see it was Germany and Italy.

"Hello! Japan said he was going to be here to play video games! Can we play too?" Italy said cheerfully.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Germany said.

"Well...I guess it's okay. As long as you two don't tell anybody else it's alright."

"Actually I told Romano and Spain!" said Italy.

"You what!" England said horrified.

"Sorry didn't know i wasn't suppose to tell anyone else?!" Italy cried.

"Whatever! Just you two hurry in here!" he said as he led them inside. As he was about to close the door, Romano and Spain appear. He quickly asked them "You two here because of Italy?"

"Actually yes!" said Spain happily.

"Did you two invite anyone else?"

"No one," said Romano.

"I invited Prussia and France!" Spain said.

"Ah great! Not them! Well just come in here already!" Before he can close the door, it was stopped by France. With France was Prussia and Canada.

"First, did any of you three invited anyone else?"

All three shook their heads no. He then led them all in and finally closed the door. He stood there thinking how mad Mexico might be!

"Hmph! Hey, England! Didn't know you enjoyed video games? Should we invite America to come?" France said.

"No! Not him! I already have you in here so I don't need someone else to be mad at!"

"Is it because you are afraid to lose?" France said with a smirk.

"No! Right now I am more scared of something else!"

As Mexico walked through the hallway she decided to look through her navigator to see where everyone was. She clicked the 'All' button. To her surprise she found many of them in England's office. She hurried up stairs and to his office.

As she opened the door she really did saw them all in England's office. She went in and few of them turned around surprised to see it was Mexico.

"Ah Mexico! You're here!" said England nervously. Mexico just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Here's the report!" she said.

"Ah yes! Thank you!" he got the report from.

"Why would Mexico give you a report?" asked France.

"Because I'm his assistant," she told him.

"What?! You're serious?"

"Yeah!" she said as she went to sit on England's chair.

"Why would you?"

"Because I want to! I decided I wanted to become his assistant and he let me!" She told him.

"I see! That's why your with him!" said Prussia.

Mexico nodded and began getting the comics out of England's desk. While she did she found a black notebook. She looked in it finding empty pages. She looked at England beside her as he was looking the rest playing.

"Hey England, what's this?"

England turned to look at Mexico and saw the notebook "Oh that. Well it was a notebook to write for notes but forgot about it and bought a different one instead."

"Ah! Can I have it?"

"Sure! Go right ahead!"

She began thinking of what she might use it for. Maybe to write her own notes or schedules. Then decided maybe even write her own story or something. She decided to think of what kind of story.

'How about a pirate! Or a young maiden wishing to be the strongest out of all the men? Or even about a knight?' she gathered all her ideas and wrote them in her notebook.

England looked through a couple of papers looking through the events that are happening.

'In a few months looks like we'll have the Halloween festival and after that we'll choose a play for the Theater event before we go on to winter break. Next month we should start choosing the play and voting for plays and casts. Luckily I have Mexico to help me out with this." He smiled with the thought.

"Ah! Having dirty thoughts of your assistants I see, huh England!" France teased.

"Shut it, Frog! I wouldn't do something so vile!" England said to him angrily.

Mexico just ignored it knowing the way France is at times.

As it was about to be 6:30 pm, England and Mexico got everyone to leave so they can close the doors of the office. They both walked out together with Mexico with comic books and new notebook in hand and England with his paper work.

"Sorry you didn't get a chance to play," England said.

"Hm? That's okay," she told him. "Staring at the screen really makes my eyes tear anyway. I'll try enjoying these comic books instead."

"Alright then," he told her before they split and went to their the dorms.

Later that night, England hoped he didn't have another type dream like he did before.

When he woke up he was actually relieved to not have such a dream.

"Morning England!" said a small voice.

"Good morning! You sleep well?" said another small voice.

"Any good dreams?" said a third small voice.

England looked up to see three fairies. "Marigold! Petunia! Daffodil! It's you three!" he said in surprised.

"We came to see you, England! Isn't that nice of us!" said the orange hair wing fairy named Marigold.

"Yeah! We really missed you!" said the purple hair wing fairy named Petunia.

"Actually, these two got Lavender mad and she kicked out all of us out of her tree home so we came here," confessed the yellow wearing winged fairy named Daffodil.

"Daffodil!" yelled out the others angrily.

"Oh I see. Well stay here as long as you like just don't bother me too much I'm very busy!" England told them.

While England went through out his school days the fairies went out to venture out in the school.

"WoW! This school is so big! I wonder where is England though?" asked Petunia.

They were flying through the hallways.

"He must be in class!" Marigold suggested.

"Let's go see him then!" Petunia declared.

"Yeah let's go!" Marigold agreed. The two fly down the hall

"Wait! We shouldn't go! England says not to bother him," Daffodil told them as she follow right behind them.

"Hey look!" Marigold stopped and saw something outside near the school. The two stopped to see what she saw.

"A garden! A very beautiful one with nice flowers!"

"Let's take a closer look at them then!" Petunia said as she flew out the window and went down to the garden. The other two followed her.

They looked though out the garden where the flowers were.

"Wow! These are nice" said Daffodil.

"Yeah! Let's pick one for England!" said Petunia.

"Yeah let's!" Marigold agreed.

All three flew around to see which flowers were best. They were such amazed about all the flowers there were. They all looked so beautiful.

"This one! We should get this flower!" said Daffodil. It was a red beautiful rose.

"That is such a beautiful rose!" the other two said.

"How should we pick it? It has thorns!" said Marigold.

Petunia flew up and looked around until she spotted scissors nearby a shed. "I found what we can use!" She flew to get the scissors while Marigold went to help her carry it back to the rose with Daffodil next to it. As they tried to cut the stem water splashed on them. All three fell as their wings were wet.

"Aw nuts!" Daffodil said as she looked at her wings.

"Let's got go to the sun to dry ourselves!" said Marigold. As all three were about to do just that. A shadow appeared over them.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! I will do my best to update the next as soon as possible.**

**You know I would think Mexico can actually see spirits I mean there's a lot of stories where some people in Mexico say they've actually been saved by one or ask them to help them. Some who come by to warn them or lead them out of danger. There's even stories where people who cross the border are actually guided by them to help them get out or lead them to the hidden waters so they won't die of thirst. So I think Mexico would see such things and maybe even the same things that England and Norway can see. Also I think she would also be the type to be able to protect herself from magic. I mean I've seen that there are bracelets that some people wear to protect themselves from such magic so Mexico would be wearing a red string around her wrist.**

**I also think Mexico would live in a pueblo because it sounds fun living in such an area. A lot of people who live nearby know you. And when there is a party, Quincenera, or party for wedding everyone invites themselves cause when there is a party you go to it!**

**Though I wonder, what kind of pet she would have? A bird, dog, horse, donkey, or pig?**

**I also imagine she would have a bike to ride throughout places. Maybe even her own small land where she build her home and and have her own giant field where she grows vegetables and sells it to the markets. **


	4. Chapter 4 Distracted

**Chapter 4: Distracted**

It was lunch time and England was in his desk looking through the students suggestions and plans. At the same time he hoped his fairies weren't causing trouble or were in trouble. Back in his plans he noticed that next week will be sports day. A whole day of classes going against each other in different types of sports. Soccer, basketball, tennis, volley ball, and baseball. After school the fields will be full of everyone practicing. He just hoped Mexico could come in quickly so she can help him with putting up flyers throughout the halls announcing Sports Day.

The door opens, England is glad to see Mexico come in. "Hey Mexico! Hopefully you finished reading those comics! Listen it looks like we won't be playing video games this time after school. I already notified Japan not to bring his games."

As he told her, she went up to his desk and lay a jar. England looked at it surprised as he saw what was in it.

"Daffodil! Marigold! Petunia!" he said as he saw his three fairies inside. Mexico opened it and gave it to England.

"I think I got their wings wet," She told England as he was carefully taking them out.

"I see. Can you please get me a towel from the closet?" England asked her.

After giving him the towel, the fairies began drying themselves.

"How did you grab them?" England said curious. Usually no one has ever catch a fairy before.

"I just lifted them up from the wings," she told him.

"I'm actually more amazed that you can actually see them!" he said while looking at her. The only other he knew that can see such things was Norway and no one else.

"Well I have seen a lot of strange things in my life and even when I was younger during the Aztec times," she explained.

"Oh that's why."

"Also please tell them not to go picking flowers from my garden. When I noticed them I saw them carrying scissors and about to cut one of the roses," she told him.

"Oh I see!" He looked at the fairies mad. "I'll make sure they don't!"

"Thanks! SO wat was it that you were telling me?"

"Oh right! I need you tell help me after school in putting up flyers announcing Sports Day next week."

"Okay, Mr. England."

"Thank you."

* * *

During the last class, England got out early so he can make copies of the flyers. His three fairies did their best to draw the flyers. They made it entirely cute along with everything England asked them to put. He carried the stack of flyers to his office from the Faculty room.

While Petunia and Marigold played around, Daffodil was curious about Mexico.

"Hey England? Who was that girl who captured us in the jar?"

"She's Mexico. She's my assistant."

"Since when? You never had an assistant before!"

"Well she recently became my assistant."

"But you never needed one so why now?"

"Well because I really do have a lot of work."

"So you just asked her to be your assistant and she got it? Or was there some interview and she was the best?"

"Well it wasn't anything like that. Actually it was more like 'I help her and she helps me'."

"So what is it that you're helping her with?"

"I'm helping her to get close to a guy."

"A guy?"

"Yes."

"Why? Is she desperate?"

"No she isn't desperate!"

"Then she doesn't know about guys."

"It's not that either!"

"Then who's the guy?"

"America."

"Oh Wow! America? I seen then she would need help. I mean I would have never guessed that someone like America would even attract the opposite sex."

"Yeah well it seems he has a fan club from what I heard. So he can really attract the opposite sex."

"That's surprising."

"Yeah. It is."

As Daffodil talked to him, she noticed the changes he gave off. She decided to see what looks he gave when she said something.

"You know? It makes me wonder why would she even like a guy like America!"

"Yes. I know what you mean."

He gave wander look.

"Yet he is kind of good looking and she's really pretty."

"Yeah she is."

He looked like he really agreed about her being pretty.

"Also she has very long beautiful black hair and nice eyes."

England sighed. "Yeah she does."

He gave a kind off look.

"And if America ends up rejecting her I that would mean that there is someone else for. Someone better!"

"Yeah if he rejects her."

No change of look.

"Maybe she would be better off someone as good looking her as her. Like someone who knows how to treat her nice."

"Yeah someone as nice."

His look only changed a bit.

"Some smart and a real leader!"

He began looking a bit interested.

"Someone who really understands her and knows her."

"Yeah."

"Hey, England! Daffodil! Let's go to the garden please! Mexico is there! Maybe she'll at least let us only look! Come let's go!" shouted Petunia.

"Yeah! We want to go to the garden again!" said Marigold.

"Alright we can go but no picking flowers! Is that understood?" England told them.

"Yes England!" they said.

"Alright we can go. You coming, Daffodil?"

Daffodil was annoyed but put on a fake smile. "No thanks. I think I'll just stay here and rest."

"Alright. We'll be back soon."

"Have fun!"

As soon they left, Daffodil flew to the couch and lay on it. She poof a cellphone in her hand and dialed a number. She let ring for a while until finally an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose! It's Daffodil!"

"Daffodil! Hi! I heard you went to see England! How is he?"

"He's fine also I got to tell you something else about him!"

"What is it?"

"I think he may be in love."

"In love? Really?"

"Well I'm still not sure. Though I suspect he is! That's why I called you! I need you to come so you can see if he really is or not?"

"Well as exciting it sounds I wish I can come but I'm on vacation right now. Though I will surely come after!"

"How long is your vacation?"

"3 weeks. I'm on my last week so I'll be there in a few weeks."

"Alright!"

"So what makes you suspect that he likes a girl anyway?"

"He hired an assistant and she's a girl!"

"Wow! I see! Well no wonder you would suspect he might like a girl. He's never really hired anyone to help him in anything. Well for now I say write all the things that may be a clue he likes her for now till I get there."

"Will do!"

"See ya later!"

"Later Rose!"

After she hanged up she decided to take a nap.

* * *

Days passed by with a lot of work on Rosa as she kept reading through comic books, remembering what she learned in class, her garden, training with Prussia with sports and helping out the school class president. It was also busy days for England. He needed to get ready for sports day, studying, club activities, and being school class president.

They got through it all and the day of Sports day finally came.

Everyone first met up in class for their instructions.

"Well guys! As many of you know since there is only a few students in each of your classes, all three classes have to be put into one as the North America class. So please do well and play as a team. Who ever is team captain is up to all of you! Good luck and have fun!"

The Caribbean class and the Central America class stood in the North America class. Canada, America, and Mexico were the only ones seated. They stood from their seats and stood up as they directed their attention to the rest.

"Well let's choose our team captain, shall we?" Mexico said to everyone. "America will not be our team captain this time."

Everyone looked relieved except three female countries and America.

"Why not, Mexico?!" America asked.

"Because you've been team captain too many times!" She told him. "Plus your only game play 'Leave all to me and as everyone backs me up' is getting lame. So you can't be team captain this time!"

America just looked mad at her. Mexico just turned away from him. "Anyone want to be team captain?" she asked everyone. No one said anything. She turned to Canada "You want to be team captain?"

Canada shook his head no "No thanks I don't think I have what it takes to be team captain."

"Oh well" America said happily. "No one else wants to be team captain."

"Well since no one wants then I'll be team captain!"

"What?! he said in shock.

"Any objections?" she asked. No one said anything. So it was decided that she will be team captain. She looked at the pamphlet to see what they'll be playing and against who? It was baseball and against the Asia Class.

Before going to the field they dressed into their baseball uniforms. It was decided that they'll be in the offense while the Asia class be in defense.

"Let's do our best and have some fun!" she told everyone.

A few hours passed since they played and the Asia class were winning. The North America class had an hour left to at least beat the Asia class. For now they were on a seven minute break drinking water.

"Right now we're in offense so we need only three points to win and two points for a tie," she told everyone. Everyone looked tired but were enthusiastic playing this last game. It seams they were having fun and couldn't wait to play especially to see if they really can win those three points.

Japan came up to Mexico. "Hello Mexico! Your team is doing quite well."

"Hi Japan! Thanks! Though your team is winning us."

"Right. How is it with you and him?"

"Who? Wait you mean..." She leaned next to his ear and whispered. "America?"

"Yes. You two seem to be doing well giving instructions."

"Yeah well it's because he's good at the game and I'm team captain."

"Well that's good that you two are getting along well."

"Yeah.." a blush formed across her face.

"Hey guys! What are you two talking about?!" said America as he came by them.

Mexico got surprised by him. "We-We're j-just talking!" she said stuttering.

"What's up Mexico?" he asked her. He's hardly ever seen her react that way. Mexico tried to think up what to say but it was no use. She was feeling nervous in front him as her heart began to beat fast.

"She was asking me about comics. Sadly the ones she asked about are more the type you read, America" Japan said. "I apologize, Mexico."

"N-No problem!" she told him.

America asked. "So what kind of comics?"

"Marvel comics," she told him.

"Serious! I enjoy reading those type of comics!" America said happily. "I mean which have you read or how many have you read?"

"I've only read a few. About five comics."

"Only that much? There's greater comics than that! Like Avengers, Captain America, Thor, Dead Pool, Guardians of the Galaxy, and...more!"

"Yeah I know but I only read Guardians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man, and Iron Man."

"Then you need to read more! I'll recommend you some good ones like-"

_Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!_

"That's the signal that we have to go now and play. Tell me more later, okay?"

"Sure!"

As they walked back, a blush formed on Mexico's face.

The North America class was in offense and The Asia class in defense.

Next one to bat was Canada.

He stood on the base with the bat in his hand.

Vietnam was the pitcher for the Asia class. She threw the ball as hard as she can.

Canada swung his bat and hit the ball. It went quite far. The North America team went wild yelling at Canada to run all the way to first base while a few said to run to second base. Canada ran his best to run to first base.

"Aw come on Canada. You could have made it to second base," America complained.

"He made it! That's all that counts especially since he did it in the first swing," Mexico told him.

Now was America's turn. Vietnam was ready to throw one of her fast balls while the rest walked far out in the field knowing how far America could hit a ball. Vietnam threw it. America hit it. The ball went far. He ran all the way to first base, while Canada ran to third base.

"Run to the next base!" America yelled out to Canada. He did as America told him. Canada ran to home and America to third base.

North America team cheered for Canada as he got them a point. Now they needed one point for a tie and two more points to win. They had to do it fast though.

Now it was Guatemala's turn. He picked up a bat and walked to the base ready to hit. Vietnam threw the ball. Guatemala missed. Strike one. Vietnam threw the ball and Guatemala hit it. He ran to first base.

America hurried on his feet to home base. He made it! The score was now a tie.

Next batter was Mexico. As the ball came to her, with one swing she hit the ball. She ran making it to first base. Though the Asia class had came up with a strategy. Many of them were near third base and first base so after the ball was hit and landed on the ground. Players fast threw the ball to the player near third base and as he got it he quickly got Guatemala from behind before touching the base. Guatemala was out.

Next batter was Dominican Republic. He hit the ball when it came to him. He made it to first base.

It was Dominca's turn. She hit the ball. As fast as she could run, they got her before she made to first base. Dominca was out. Mexico made it to third base with Dominican Republic at second base.

Now was Belize's turn. He hit the ball but didn't make it to first base as they quickly got him. Mexico stayed in third base as she saw she couldn't make it.

The player next to hit skipped his turn because he wasn't sure if he could do it. The player after him was the same. Seeing how some didn't want to bat America decided to bat.

Vietnam and the rest of the Asia class were feeling ready as they head into position.

While America walked into base to bat, he gave a nod to Mexico.

She knew what that meant. He was saying "Get Ready!"

They both knew that if she made it to home they'll win. She looked into her watch seeing there was only few minutes left till the game was over.

America stood in position, holding his bat and looking at the ball.

Mexico saw him, he had that serious look in his face. She liked it.

The ball was thrown fast at him and quickly America hit the ball. The ball went really far. While the players hurried to get the ball, America quickly ran to first base and to second base. Fast on her feet Mexico made it home!

The whole North America team cheered.

The whistle then was blown as the game was over.

The whole North America cheered with drinks of cold water.

America walked towards Mexico and patted her head. She turned to him as she was happy to see him.

"You did well out there, Mexico!" America said happily.

"Yeah and so did you!" she told him.

"Right now we have a forty minute break before we go on to basket ball inside against the Africa class, want to hangout for a while till then?"

"Yeah sure!" Mexico said happily.

"Let's go to the snack machine! I'm in the mood for chips right now!"

"Okay!"

After they walked off together, someone who saw them from a far took their picture.

"Interesting, Mexico! You say you don't like America but why are you so friendly with him?" said a female from the Central America class.

* * *

Two girls from Central America, one girl from the Caribbean Sea class, and four girls from the South America showed up all in a table in the cafeteria. It was how they had all met as they all knew each other that they all like America.

"Well?" the South America girl asked.

"You know how Mexico said that there will be nothing between her and America?" The Central America reminded them. She took out her cell phone and showed them how close America and Mexico look together.

They were mad at Mexico as they saw the photo.

"What the heck?! Is she purposely trying to get us all mad?" one said angrily.

"If she thinks she can do this after telling us what she said before, she's got another thing coming!" another said angrily.

"But it's not like we can do anything about it. If he really chooses Mexico then we might as well leave them alone right?" said the girl from the Caribbean class

"Wrong! We can't give in!" said the South American.

"Then what can we do?"

"What else? We have to find a way to show we mean it when we say we like America!"

"Then what's the plan?"

"To hurt her!"

* * *

After break was over the North America class went to play against the Africa class in basketball.

Mexico decided to not play. She was still feeling quite tired. She left Cuba in charge as Team Captain for the time being. She felt tired, she wanted to rest somewhere for a while but didn't know where. She opened her cell phone and looked at the navigator. She saw that England and the Europe class were outside on the baseball field. She decided that this would be a good chance to lay on the couch of England's office. She tried to go in but the door was locked. This was a good time to use one of great talents. She took out two weird stick like metals from her pocket and pick the door. She went inside, locking the door behind her.

She went to the couch and lay her body there. She looked up at the ceiling as she was trying to just automatically fall asleep. She was unable to. She decided it would be a good time to write the rest of her story she was working on for a while in the notebook England gave her.

She decided she wanted to write about a girl finding an unexpected romance. Though Mexico didn't know who the girl will end up falling in love with. Also maybe a hero, it will be a knight who always loved her but watched over behind the shadows instead. Then the villain would be a pirate who kidnaps the girl and that's when the knight tries to save her. After saving her that's when he confesses his love for her.

Mexico shook her head no. That's too cliche.

She didn't want to write a story where everyone knew what's going to happen. She decided that maybe it needed some tragedy, fantasy and adventure. Also some drama!

Then she got an idea on what she'll write and add to her story. She began to write her story. She kept on writing until she fell asleep.

Time went by and lunch time came.

"Playing baseball is really exhausting," England said to himself after coming out of the shower of the locker room. He walked to his locker and put on his school uniform. Even though on Sports Day you didn't have to wear your uniform he felt as the President he felt obligated to wear his school uniform. He went to grab some lunch and go to his office. The school cafeteria had calzone. He got two of them and a soda just in case he saw Mexico. He always wondered why she never ate lunch. She always came to his office but she never ate food.

As he went inside, he lay the calzones on his desk. Right when he sat in his desk he was surprise to see Mexico lying on the couch.

He went to her and noticed she was sleeping. He wondered how she get in. He took off his blazer and put it on her. He didn't want her to catch a cold. As he was about to leave her spotted a notebook on the floor. He saw that it was the notebook he gave her. He decided to take a peek inside.

It had words written in it and read them;

"In a city called Moonlight, lived a young girl named Rosa Thorn. She was no typical girl. She was raised by her father and older brother. She lost her mother when she was only three years old. Her father, Eugene Thorn, made weapons; swords, blades, guns, rifles, and more. While her older brother, Cas Thorn, trained to be a knight someday. He went to classes to learn and his father who was known as a skilled and legendary fighter trained him as well. Ever since the mother died, her father decided to train his daughter to also become a fighter. He remembers how he wasn't there in time to protect his wife and knowing how weak she was back then made him realize that if he were to raise his daughter he would raise her to be strong. He trained her in secret so no one would know that he was training his daughter. It would look bad for her when she grew up and people were to find out that she was incredibly strong.

As time passed, she did get strong. When she turned ten, her father let a friend, Robin Moore, live with them. It was perfect because his friend was married to a woman named Stella. Stella would be able to be there for his daughter since she was growing up and questions of the changes of her body would be answered by Stella. The couple also kept the secret of the young girl being trained to fight.

On a nice day, Rosa and Stella went out to buy food for dinner. The streets were crowded as everyone were excited to see the Knights who guarded the people of the city walk through town. It was time of day where the Knights had their break. When they showed up, Owners of Markets gave them food for free as thank you for protecting them. While Stella and Rosa walked through town, someone kept a watch on Rosa. A Knight who was always happy to see her when he walked through town. His name is Anthony Leon, an incredible strong knight. He was well known for always capturing bandits and thieves. He was a Silver Rank Knight. He would soon be a Gold Rank Knight the next day if he passed the test in becoming a Gold Rank.

Anthony Leon really cared for Rosa. He believed that she was the girl for him and one day she will be his. He just wished he had the nerve to talk to her. He always saw her pass by when he went on his break. The first time he ever talked to her and learned her name was when he dropped his sword over a cliff and it fell in the sea. He went to buy a new one and someone recommended him going to the store called 'Thorn's Weaponry". He went there and was surprised to find her there in the front desk.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked.

He got nervous "I-I came here to buy a weapon!" he said out loud as he began to blush.

"Are you a knight?" she asked him.

"Yes!"

"Then follow me," she said as she led him to the back room. They found her father sharpening a blade. Anthony began feeling more nervous as he was about to meet the father.

Eugene stopped and turned to them. "He's a knight?" he asked his daughter. She nodded her head yes.

Eugene turned to the knight. "What rank are you?"

"I'm a... Bronze!"

"You're too slow with your words boy!" Eugene saw that he was nervous. He looked to his daughter seeing that it was obvious is because she was around. "Rosa, please go back to the counter."

"Okay," she said and headed back.

Eugene went across the room as he removed a sheet that hid a couple of swords. "Pick one that is not too heavy to carry and that you won't lose your grip when holding it."

Anthony tried a couple of them until found the right one.

"Now swing it and see if it's easy to handle," Eugene told him.

He did and found it was easy to handle. He decided to buy it.

"Thank you for buying in Thorn's Weaponry. We hope you come back again and have a nice day," Rosa told as he began to leave

"Yes, I'll make sure to come back!" He said nervously. As he left outside, he was happy to know where he can find her and to know her name. "Rosa." It sounded nice when he said it.

That's when he met her and was happy to keep such a memory. Ever since he met her that day he tried his best to keep on meeting her by recommending his own friends to that place as he went with them.

He looked at her as she shopped with a women in the markets. Anthony decided that today will be the day he talk to her and invite her to the ball.

Anthony tried to get to her but was stopped as people blocked his way. The people came up to hear the announcement from the announcer as he finished setting his stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tomorrow is the day where there be new knights and Knights reaching up to the next rank! And that's not all! Tomorrow is also the day where The King and princess hold the ball where they will introduce the greatest treasure this city owns, A Myth Key. This Myth Key is called Find. Legend tells that the Five Myth keys opens a great lost treasure. No one knows if this key really does come from that legend or opens anything though this key is made out of gold and that's why it is important. So I hope that everyone can come and make it to the ball tomorrow night!"

Everyone began feeling excited for the ball tomorrow.

Anthony tried to hurry to Rosa once people started clearing out.

"Rosa!" he called out her name.

She turned around to see him while he stood in front of her.

"Rosa! I came to ask you if you would like to go to the ball with me tomorrow."

She just stared at him. "Wh-" Stella quickly covered her mouth before Rosa said anything.

"All of our families are already planning to go so you'll see her there!" Stella told him while she kept her hand over Rosa's mouth.

"Oh I see! Then I'll see you there, Rosa!" he told her.

"Yes. I'll see you there," Rosa told him after Stella took her hand off of her.

Once he left, Stella quickly pulled Rosa by the hand and went walking fast back home. "I can't believe you were about to ask 'Who are you?' to him!"

"But I really don't know who he is."

"He's the guy who shows up most of the time to your father's shop!"

"Oh. That Anthony guy."

"Yes. That guy!"

"Why would he want me to be his date?"

"Well isn't it obvious why?"

"No."

Stella was in disbelief. "Let's go! We need to prepare dinner!"

They went back home which was the second floor of the weapon shop. There they prepared the food. When they finished cooking and set the table, they called the guys that dinner was ready.

Robin, Stella's husband, came in first. Then came in Rosa's father and older brother. They sat and ate together. After a few minutes of eating, Eugene would ask his two children of their day.

"How was your day, Cas?"

"It was great! I did nothing but train the whole day! I feel like I'm ready for tomorrow's test. Tomorrow will be the day that I'll become a knight!" Cas said happily and excitedly.

"I can't wait to see you finally become one," Eugene told his son.

"Thanks dad!"

"How was your day Rosa? Anything knew?"

"That Anthony knight guy asked me to be his date for tomorrows ball," she said sounding plainly.

"What!?" Her father and brother said surprised. They knew who he was. A knight that great was well known and of course they noticed him coming into their shop many times.

"And what did you say?" Cas asked.

"Nothing. I actually forgot who he was when he walked up to me."

Everyone in the table were in disbelief on what she said. They decided to not talk about it anymore and enjoy the rest of dinner. After dinner, Cas asked his father if he train with him before they go to bed. His father said no because he had to get up early to make a couple of swords for some knights the next day. His father suggested since it was getting dark he train with his sister. Cas went to his sister who was washing the dishes in the sink with Stella. When he asked her she said yes but after she finishes washing the dishes. It only took a few minutes and Rosa was finally done.

The brother carried two swords, with his sister following next to him. They went to train in the forest.

As they used their swords to fight each other, Cas could feel how strong she has become. Each strike she gave, he felt it. He didn't hate the fact that she was also being taught to fight, he was actually quite happy. He has someone to talk to whenever their dad was busy. He had someone to always say "Good Job" or walk with him. He never complained wishing he had a brother, he's happy having a sister. When they were small and young he always protected her. Now he had her to also protect him. He really loved her.

After an hour training, they decided to go home. Before they left the forest, Cas went up to his sister, held her and kissed her gently on the cheek. She blushed as she felt it.

"Come on. Let's go home Rosa."

"Yes, brother."

He then took both swords and carried them all the way home with his sister walking beside her. When they got home and fell asleep for the night.

The next day, early in the morning every knight and soon to become knights were getting ready to take the test. They all lined up at the school as they began adding their entries.

Both Eugene and Cas left early. Eugene had to go in help make, fix, and sharpen swords. Cas went to write in his entry.

Rosa, along with Robin and Stella, walked to the school to see Cas. They hoped he passed the test. All three sat in the stands, where everyone was getting to see the future knights become.

"I really hope that Cas does become a knight. It would make Eugene really happy!" Robin said.

"Yes! And if not he can keep training for the test again in six months!" said Stella.

"I hope Cas does become a knight," Rosa says.

Anthony appears with his Silver Rank friends beside him. They came to take their own test to become Golden Rank. They stood in one place waiting for their instructor.

"Hey Anthony! You heard? That the King and Princess are coming to watch but not to just see the new knights and congratulate, they came to see who would be a perfect knight for the princess."

"Serious?!" Anthony said surprised. Then a thought came to mind. "But aren't the knights who protect the King and Princess end up living in the castle?"

"Yes! Isn't that amazing? Getting to live with royalty!"

"Maybe for everybody else but not me. I rather keep on stopping bandits through the city."

"And trying to keep on seeing the daughter of the owner of the weaponry," his friend said while smirking.

"Yeah and that too," Anthony mumbled.

The Instructors came to give them the test. Each new Knight would be fighting against an instructor. The instructor would see by their fighting skills if they'll qualify to be a knight. Other Instructors will see how strong the knights have become and give them a higher ranking."

England quickly closed the notebook as he noticed Mexico beginning to wake up. He placed it on the table and quietly walked back to his desk. He was amazed. The story she was beginning to write sounded good. He wished to read more.

Mexico stood up and sat on the couch. She looked around and was surprised to find England already here.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked him.

"I don't really know. I found you sleeping when I got here. How did you get inside?"

"Using the door."

'I know that but how did-"

"How my notebook get there?" Mexico said as she found it on the table.

"I placed it there," England confessed.

"Did look inside?"

"Well...kind of.."

"Did you or didn't you?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me how you got in here?"

"Fine! I know how to open locks and so I used two metal wires to unlock the door."

"Alright. I did look inside and read some of your story."

"Wh-Why?!"

"Because the story was that interesting!" he told her.

Mexico blushed. "Mr. England, you think my story is interesting?"

"Yes! I couldn't keep myself from reading it."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. England!"

He pointed to two calzones on his desk. "I got you a calzone and a soda. Please join me for lunch."

She sat in front of him and they both ate their Calzones.

* * *

After the bell rang, it was time for the next games to begin. England was surprised that his class will be facing off North America. The game was soccer. A very exciting game that everyone of course enjoyed.

The game against each other went well but it was hard to get a goal since both teams were very good at soccer. Canada almost got a goal but Germany went in quick, kicked the ball before it went into the goal.

Mexico did well as she played, though the one she kept on trying to block was Spain. She knew Spain was but so was she.

As the ball came to her, she tried to go ahead and kick it but Spain got in her way. She tripped on the ball and fell to the ground. A whistle was blown to stop the game. Everyone surrounded her to see what was her injury.

England was shocked to see that she got injured. He knelt down next to her and looked at her injury. "I'll take her to the nurses office." As England was about to pick her up, an arm blocked him from doing so.

"No I'll do it!" said America. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to the nurses office.

While England watched America take her he felt a weird feeling inside him. He didn't know what it was. He just wished he could have been the one to take her. The one to stay by her side and see if she was alright.

What was happening to him. Why all of sudden is he starting to feel this way?

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

** I finally picked the countries that are in love with America. I was tired of calling them by what class and continent they're from so i decided to just choose the countries. I'm sorry that most of these countries many of you might not like as ones to have a crush on America. These countries were kind of chosen by random. So starting in the next chapter these will be the countries. **

**Caribbean Sea Class**

_**Haiti**_

**Central America Class**

_**Costa Rica**_

_**Panama**_

**South America Class**

_**Paraguay **_

_**Venezuela**_

_**Argentina**_

_**Bolivia**_

**I hope to update the next chapter soon! Thanks for the recent reviews. Keep on reviewing please! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5 Hurry Up And Save Me

**Chapter 5: Hurry Up and Save me**

Later that same day, England stayed outside the boy's dorm. He sent a text recently asking Mexico if she was okay. He waited for a text from her. He wanted to know if she was alright as soon as possible. He wanted to wait in front of the girl's dorm but that might have sent the wrong message making others think they were dating. He didn't want to bother Mexico with such rumors besides she likes America. Just thinking about that gave him that weird feeling again. He shook it off and decided to go inside and drink some tea.

He went into his room and lay down on his bed. He took a nap for a few minutes but was woken up by the sound of an incoming text. It was from Mexico! He felt excited. He opened it and was happy to know that she was was okay.

**Mexico:** I'm okay. Just a sprain and a wound. It will all heal in a few weeks.

**England: **That's good.

**Mexico: **Also guess what?

**England: **What?

**Mexico: **America stood by my side the whole time. He even helped go to the girl's dorm.

[England felt that weird feeling starting to begin inside him. It took a while for England to think of what to text back.]

**England: **That's Nice.

[He couldn't think of anything else to write.]

**Mexico: **Yeah.

[England didn't know what else to write. He wanted to keep on texting her.]

**England: **Can I call you?

[England began feeling nervous as he waited for her reply.]

**Mexico: **Sure.

England began dialing her number. It only ringed once because she answered quick.

"Hi Mr. England!"

"Hey there Mexico! How you feeling?"

"Well the pain is sort of gone."

"Really? That's good!"

"Yeah."

"Tomorrow you don't have to come help me. You should stay in bed especially since it's Saturday."

"But I don't want to stay in bed all day! That's boring!" she complained.

"Sorry but you have to rest!"

"Fine!"

"And you better not go to your garden either!"

"But it's only a sprain!"

"Doesn't matter! You have to rest that foot so it can get healed faster!"

"Can I at least hangout in your office?"

"Why my office?"

"The couch is comfortable and the windows show a nice view!"

England thought about it.

"Fine. Just tell me what time you are coming so I can at least help you get there!"

"Okay! Does 10 in the morning sound good?"

"Sure! I'll come at that time to get you."

"Fine. Do you know who won the soccer game, Mr. England?"

"Yes. It was the Europe class that won."

"Booooo!"

"Hey! Be a good sport about it!"

"No! Don't want to! The North America class are better!"

"That's not what the result came out as."

"Whatever!"

England and Mexico just kept on talking until it was time to go to bed.

"Good night, Mr. England."

"Good night, Mexico."

After hanging up, England got ready to go to bed. That night he had a dream.

_England was a small young boy. He lived in an old house. He had no one to play with. He couldn't play with his brothers because all they would do is pick on him. _

_He decided to adventure in the attic to see what he could find. He looked around and went through boxes and suitcases. He found nothing that caught his eye. In the back, something was covered by a white sheet. England removed the sheet. _

_Under it was a big wooden box with carving designs all over it. Only two words were on it, Music Box. There was even a coin slot to put in a coin. England took out a coin from his pocket and put it the box. _

_A light from inside lit up the two words. The gears began turning inside. And a little hole shined a light from inside. The music box began playing a song. _

_England looked into the hole and was surprised to see a small girl playing a bell piano. She then began to sing. _

_The song sounded so nice and so did she. England sat there listening to her play. _

_When she finish playing, England took out another coin and put it in so she can play again. _

_He kept on playing it over and over again. He really liked the song. _

_He tried talking to her whenever she finished playing but she didn't talk back. He tried talking to her while she played but didn't say anything either instead she kept on singing and playing._

_"I wish I was able talk to you then maybe I can be friends with you!" he said happily. _

_As he played it again, his brothers came in and found him. They were going to force him to play the robber in their game. England tried to hide the music box by putting the sheet back on but the song was still playing._

_His brothers moved him out of the way and removed the sheet. _

_England cried out "Leave it alone!" _

_His brother's just ignored him. They looked through the hole and were amazed to find the girl inside playing. _

_"WoW! There's a girl inside!" said one of them._

_"Let's take her out and play with her!" the other said. They all agreed and tried breaking the box to take her out._

_England cried and tried to take the box from them but they just pushed him out of the way. _

_Once his brothers broke it open, they looked inside to find the girl wasn't inside. They looked around and under the pieces but couldn't find her. They left it broken on the ground. _

_England ran to it and he couldn't find her either. He began to cry as he looked at the broken pieces. _

_His brothers tried to get him to shut up but he kept on crying. Crying over something beautiful that made him happy was broken. _

_His brothers threats couldn't stop him crying. Their mom came to see what was happening. She found England crying right next to the broken music box. She looks at her three other sons and sends them to their room. She then sits next to England and tries comforting him by singing a song. It was the same song from the music box. He stops crying as he is happy to hear the song. After she tells him that its an old song but a very nice one. She tells him whats it called._

_Years pass and England is a grown up. He hasn't forgotten about the song of the music box nor the girl. _

_He owns a shop. An Antique store. He enjoys working there and he is the only worker too. _

_He researches the bell piano that came in recently to his shop. It's used and finds out that it's very old. He gives it a price of $17,000._

_While he begins reading a book someone comes in. He sees it's a young girl. She walks around inside looking at everything. _

_It might be another of those people who just look around at everything. He usually gets many of those type of people in his shop._

_He made sure to keep an eye on her while he read his book._

_She then stops by the piano. She pushes the keys and begins playing a song. _

_What surprises England is the song she is playing is the same song he knows very well._

_He listens as she begins to sing softly the song._

_He slowly walks up to her while she plays. He begins feeling happy._

_When she finishes playing she is surprised to find him next him._

_"I-I'm sorry!" she tells him frantically._

_"Don't be!" He tells her. "The song is really nice. Your singing is beautiful."_

_She blushes. "Thank you!" she says shyly._

_"How much for the piano?" she asks._

_"$17,000."_

_"Wow! That's a lot!" she says surprised._

_"Yeah," he tells her. As he looks at her, he sees that she looks like someone. Almost like the small girl who played the piano in the music box._

_"Oh well. I guess I'll wait till I have enough."_

_"Did you really want to buy it?"_

_"Yeah. I don't really have my own piano so I really want one."_

_"I see. Well please come again and hopefully I haven't sold it to anyone else. Though if you really want it you could always work for me part time if you like."_

_"Work part time here? Well I guess I can, though does this mean how much I work here the money I earn will go to paying for the piano?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Sure! When can I start working?"_

_"Tomorrow if you like? Come around 3:00 in the day if you can."_

_"Sure! I'll be here tomorrow then!"_

_As she began working there she played the piano whenever she got the chance. England didn't mind, he was happy._

England woke up from the dream. He stood up from his bed. He began remembering the dream he had, feeling the girl in his dream felt like it was Mexico. The more he thought about it, it could be her!

The dream felt so nice but too bad it was just a dream.

He got out of bed and went to take a shower. After his shower he looked at the clock seeing it was going to be 9:00. He went down stairs to have some breakfast, after he went back to his room to brush his teeth. He then got his cell phone and sent a text to Mexico telling her good morning. He put his keys and cell phone in his pocket. He looked at the time seeing it was only 9:30. He went into the bathroom to try to arrange his hair.

His three fairies woke up and went to find England in the restroom.

"What are you doing, England?" Marigold asked as she look at England looking himself in the mirror trying to arrange his hair.

"Oh just trying to fix my hair," he told them.

"Why?" she asked. "You're hair looks the same no matter how you put it!" she said bluntly.

England just left his hair alone after hearing that. He went out of the restroom and began exiting the boy's dorm. His three fairies followed right behind him.

"So what's on the agenda, England?" asked Daffodil.

"Well not much. Just going to do student council work as usual."

"Then why were you doing your hair and heading to the girl's dorm?" asked Petunia.

"To pick up, Mexico. I got to help her since she got a sprain."

"Oh. Right!" said Daffodil. Daffodil kept on trying to see more about England just in case anything happen the day before. She wanted to stay somewhere else for Sports Day because she didn't want anything hitting her especially since there were balls flying everywhere. She hoped to fine anything today. So far she wasn't sure yet if England may like Mexico as just as a friend or more than that.

When they got to the girl's dorm, they found Mexico sitting on a bench outside the girls's dorm.

England stopped and stared at her. He couldn't help but find that she looks so beautiful as she sat there.

Daffodil quickly noticed and hurried writing it down in her notebook.

Mexico spotted them and tried to stand up to get to them. England quickly ran to her and held her.

"Careful! Let me help you when you're trying to get up!" England told her.

Mexico let him help her. He may look mad and serious but in reality he is very sweet.

England helped her go all the way to the school. When they got inside, England took out a key so they can use the elevator. When they got to his office he sat her on the couch.

He was planning to do all the work himself but Mexico insisted she help. She did the paper work while he went out to check out the rest of the clubs for their reports.

It didn't took her long enough to finish. When she was done she decided to write more of her story.

* * *

In the second floor of the 3rd stairs, Haiti, Panama, Argentina, and Venezuela waited. They were seeing if anybody came near by.

"Hey guys. Are you all sure what we're doing is right?" asked Haiti.

"We're already here! If you really don't want to be part of this then you can leave but we'll make sure that you don't get near America at all after!" Panama snapped her.

Haiti just stood quiet right next to Venezuela as they both watched anyone coming upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Venezuela whispered to Haiti.

"This feels wrong. I mean, we're getting Canada into this and this isn't his fault," she told her.

"I know what you mean, but this is the only way to get back at Mexico for what she has done!"

"What bad has she done? Is America who chose to be with her! We could have been asking her for help but because what we said got her mad that she won't longer speak to us! And now we are getting an innocent country who hasn't done anything bad involved!"

Venezuela just stood struck by her words. Haiti was right but she was already too late in the game to back out now!

England came walking by and saw both Haiti and Venezuela just standing there in the bottom of the stairs. He walked up to them.

"What are you two doing here just standing here?" he asked them. He then took a notice of two shadows casting from the stairs. "Are there more students up there?"

"We're making a small film! We were inspired by many Youtube videos of doing films so we decided to make our own" Venezuela told him. "So both of us are just standing here so no one gets in any of the shots since we are filming at the top of the stairs!"

"It's forbidden to make any films in school without permission. So either your group come to my office now and tell me the contents of your video to see if it will be approved or you all stop right now!" England told them.

"We're sorry President England, we'll stop right now and cancel our video!" Venezuela said as she nodded to Haiti, a signal telling Haiti to go up stairs to the rest of the girls.

"Alright then. Just don't do this again!" England told her. He went back to the direction of the rest of the hallway.

Venezuela made sure he was far and then gone. She went upstairs with the rest. Costa Rica, Paraguay, and Bolivia was there with them. All seven of them quickly left to the girls dorm.

* * *

England came back to his office. He found Mexico sitting on his chair. She was reading a book.

He sighed as he knew the only way she got from the couch to his chair was by trying to walk. He looked at the small table by the couch finding all the papers Mexico did. He looked through each of them. She did pretty well he thought. he then remembered that's might be time for a new lesson in helping Mexico get closer to America. He had an idea what would be the next lesson but when he looked at Mexico it seemed that it will be a while till the lesson to start. He first wanted Mexico be completely healed from her sprain.

Hopefully by next week she be completely healed. So for now they can do a lesson that don't involve her walking.

"Mexico did that plan about reading comics helped?"

"Actually it did. Yesterday he started explaining some of the things I couldn't understand when i was reading. He seemed to enjoy explaining."

"Yeah well he does enjoy showing off."

"So what's the next lesson?"

"Well right now I've thought of some simple lessons like supporting him or helping him in what he does. For example, when he is out playing sports you can tell him 'Do the best you can!" or "You can do it!" and when he wins just congratulate him by giving him a treat. I'm sure enough he'll enjoy it."

"Okay! that sounds simple enough!"

"Good then!"

* * *

The whole week passed with Mexico congratulating him in his winnings and giving him strips of bubble gum. He accepted each one and thanked her. As the week passed by without her trying to walk, her leg was completely healed. She was is able to walk more better now.

She was glad to walk again.

Lunch time came and she walked upstairs going to England's office. He was surprised to see her walking when she walked in.

"Wow. You're healed already!" England told her.

"Yup!" she said happily.

"Can you please look in reports and suggestion box for anything?" he asked her as he handed her both the keys.

"Sure!" she went ahead getting both keys from him and opening the boxes from outside the office door. There wasn't anything in the suggestion box but there was a big white sealed envelope in the Report box. The Report box was where if anyone had anything to report they put in there. She locked both boxes and went back inside.

"Was there anything?" England asked her.

"Yes. This envelope from the Report box," she gave him the envelope.

England was surprise to know that there was anything in the Report box. As he took the envelope he unsealed it.

Mexico was curious so she stood right behind England's chair to see.

Once he opened it he found a letter and a photo inside. He looked at the photo and both Mexico and him were shocked to see what it was.

In the picture it looked as if Canada was unbuttoning Costa Rica's shirt.

England quickly took out the letter. He read;

_Dear President,_

_I wanted to inform you that Canada has been constantly sexually harassing me! He's threaten me not to tell anyone but I am lucky to have such good friends to help me catch evidence that it is Canada. Please do something about it!_

_Sincerely Costa Rica_

"That's absurd!" Mexico yelled out. "Canada wouldn't do such a thing!"

"I believe you Mexico but since someone reported this to be true I have no choice to go and confront Canada about it. Though if Canada says that it isn't true we are going have to do a school court."

"A school court?!"

"School Court is just like any court but with everyone in the school involved. Some students have a role. The judge and the jury were chosen a long time ago though the jury will have to change since there a few who may be good friends with the Defender and Prosecutor."

"I see. I'm sure enough there is going to be a school court! There is no way that Canada did any of this! I will do whatever I can to prove Canada is innocent!"

"But first we are going to have to see Canada."

_"_You go! There is someone I have to see!"

England went on to the cafeteria where he can find Canada while Mexico went out through the halls to look for a certain person.

England found Canada with Cuba and the rest of the Caribbean class students. He walked up to him.

"Canada, there is something that we have to discuss."

"What is it, England?" Canada asked.

"I rather discuss this in my office," he told him.

"Alright."

When they got into his office England sat in his chair while Canada sit in one of the two chairs.

"Canada, I got a report saying that you sexually harassed a female student."

"What?! But I didn't do anything to anyone of sort!" Canada said as he began panicking.

"I believe you Canada but since you say you didn't do it then I have no choice to announce a Student Court. You'll be the Defender. You're allowed to have a lawyer to help you defend you."

"Can you tell me who is accusing me?"

"Yes I can. It's Costa Rica."

"Costa Rica," Canada repeated the name.

"I advise you to stay away from her from now on. I don't want anything more like this happening to you. I will announce that there will be a student court during class."

As England looked at Canada he saw that tears were forming in the Canadian's eyes.

"Canada if it cheers you up I will tell you this. There is someone else who also believes in you. She seems so determined to prove you are innocent!"

"Who is it?"

"Mexico."

"I should have known," Canada said as he showed a smile. "She has always been like that. Even when we were kids. Whenever someone picked on me or even if it was America she fight them off. She usually win in our fights especially since America couldn't fight her with his his fits because he doesn't enjoy hitting girls. He usually just tried to dodge her."

"I see. You three were nothing but a bunch of rascals."

"Yeah."

"And Mexico sounds really amazing!"

"Yeah she is!"

"And smart, fantastic, pretty, a girl you can count on, also she has a very cute smile, and nice long her hair."

"England. Are you in love with her?"

"Huh? No! No! No! No! No! I was just complimenting her! You know? Since she is my assistant!" England said as he began blushing.

"I see," Canada just said. Canada left the office to find his Caribbean friends outside.

"So what happened?" Cuba asked.

"It seems that I am being accused for sexual harassment."

"What?! That doesn't sound like you at all?!" said Cuba. The rest of the friends agreed.

"Thanks for believing in me," Canada told them. They have all been good friends so they know Canada very well They all decided to find ways to prove Canada is innocent.

In the meantime, Mexico was in her garden as she waited for a certain someone to come meet her.

"Mexico! I wish you told me earlier that you wanted to meet me so i wouldn't have these two guys tagging along with me!" said France as he came with Spain and Prussia behind him.

"It doesn't matter if they came with you. It's not anything private."

"Too bad. Here I thought you wanted some alone time with me."

"Enough of that! I want to talk to you about Canada!"

"What is it you want to know about him?"

"You've raised Canada so I wanted to know if you would believe that he has been accused for sexual harassment."

"That's absurd! He's such an innocent boy! He wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Glad to know that another believes so too because he is actually accused for Sexual harassment," she told him. "There is likely to be a School Court though I need to wait until Mr. England announces it."

"It looks like I will not be in the jury this time since I know him."

"Nor will I, America, or even any of the Caribbean students since Canada is good friends with them."

"It seems all we can do is look for evidence that Canada is not guilty."

"Yeah. Well thanks for your time France. I hope we can find a way to help Canada."

"Your free to ask any assistance from me. I'll do my best to help him."

"Thanks! Later France!"

"Yes! See you later!"

Mexico went back to England's office.

There England was forming sheets and preparing for the school court. Mexico lay down on the couch.

They were in there together quiet.

"Mexico do you mind if you stay here for the rest of your classes? I will give you an excuse so you can give to your teacher."

"Sure!"

"Thank you, Mexico. I am going to need help preparing for the school court."

"No problem."

The bell rang and Mexico took her excuse slip to Mr. Kagami. She found America trying to comfort Canada. Knowing that England had already told him the news. As she gave Mr. Kagami, he whispered "It seems that you've been doing good so far in getting closer to America huh?"

A blush formed across her face. "I-I guess."

She then quickly left back to England's office. He was still finishing up the last thing he needed to do. She sat in the chairs in front of him.

She looked at him as he pointed to the slips of paper in front of her. "Distribute them please to each student."

She took them and went out to each different classrooms. First was the Europe class then the Asia class. She then went to Middle East class and then the Africa class.

She went back to the third floor to England's office. She saw that he wasn't there at his desk but his closet door was open. She looked inside and was just coming out with a tray of a teapot and tea cups. He set them on the small table by the window.

"Mexico, please take a seat there." She sat in one of the chairs.

He went out with the teapot and came back with the teapot filled with tea. He poured some in both of their cups and sat in the other seat. They both drank their tea. No conversation between them. They looked out the window as they had their tea.

It was almost time for the bell to ring.

"Mexico, stand behind me the whole time after everyone comes in. The only time you don't have to stay behind me is when I give you instructions to do something."

"Yes, Mr. England."

England went back to his desk and put the microphone up to him. He pushed a button. It made a seven second long beep noise through out the school speakers. England then got ready to speak.

"Excuse me for the interruption as I got an announcement to make. Two days from now there will be a School Court. Please that everyone join including the teachers. Those who received a slip during class today please show up after school at the Student President office with those slips with you. That is all thank you."

England turned off the speaker.

England and Mexico went to wash the cups and teapot in the Home Ec classroom. In the office they waited for the bell to ring. England read the rest of Mexico's story while in a separate notebook she wrote the rest of the continuing story.

As time passed the bell finally rang. Mexico stood by the door as she took those who had a slip. As she finally got the last one she put the slips on England's desk. She then stood right behind him.

In his office who came were Germany, Sweden, Finland, Italy, Vietnam, Taiwan, Seychelles, Cameroon, Australia, New Zealand, Turkey, India, Russia, Egypt, Greece, and Belgium.

"I ask you all to come because you are all to be chosen as the Jury for the School Court that's coming up!"

He picked up a stack of paper and handed them to Mexico. "Please give one to each."

She took the stack and handed them to each one of them. England continued on speaking "These are the rules and instructions on what will happen. Also do not let anyone know you are going to be part of the jury nor let anyone bribe you into helping them win. That is All. If any of you have any questions please feel free to come into my office and ask. You are all dismissed."

Each one of them left. As they all did, Switzerland and Liechtenstein came by.

"You ask to see me?" Switzerland asked.

"Yes" England said. "The Student Court needs a Judge and your the perfect candidate. Do you accept?"

"I was promised before that while my days being judge, I get a week of no school."

"That's correct."

"Then I accept."

"Good. You remember the rules right?"

"Yes."

"Good, You are dismissed."

Switzerland left with Liechtenstein.

* * *

The next day, Mexico got up early and stood outside the boys dorm. She dialed America's cell phone and called him.

"Hello?" said a sleepy America.

"America. It's Mexico! Are you ready for school?"

"No. Actually I just got up."

"Then can you please hurry and meet me outside!"

"You're outside?!"

"Yeah! Outside the boys dorm."

"Oh okay! Sure I'll come out as soon as possible!"

"Thanks!"

She hanged up.

While she waited, Germany came out of the dorm with Prussia, Italy, Romano, Spain, and Japan with him. Germany was actually surprised to see her. He was so surprised that everyone who was with him noticed. He gave off a surprise look in his eyes when he saw her. Prussia couldn't help but wanting to tease him.

"Hey Mexico! guten morgen!" Prussia said out loud.

"Hey Prussia, buenos dias!" she said back.

He and the rest of them walked up to her. "So what you doing out here?" Prussia asked her.

"I'm waiting for America to hurry up!" said sounding a little frustrated.

"What you need him for?"

"I need to talk to him concerning Canada."

"Oh! I see! Well you know you should be careful when waiting out in the guys dorm. It's dangerous out here sometimes! So to make sure nothing bad happens to you I'll let you borrow my brother!" Prussia said as he pushed Germany a little closer to Mexico.

"Big brother?!" Germany said.

"Well I got to go! Let's go guys!" Prussia said as he and the rest of them left.

"Sorry about my brother" Germany told her.

"It's cool!" she said.

"I really like the garden! You and big brother have been doing well to take care of it!"

"Thanks! That means a lot!" she said as she smiled at him.

A small blush appeared across his face as he saw that cute smile. "If you don't mind. Is it okay that maybe the Newspaper club interviews the garden club someday?"

"Sure!" she told him. "Though is it okay this happens once the School Court thing is over?"

"Yes. That will be fine with me."

"Thanks!"

They both talked for a while until America finally came out of the dorm.

"Well till next time Mexico!" Germany said as he began to leave.

"Yeah, later Germany!"

America walked up to Mexico. "Sup, Mexico!"

"Let's go somewhere where nobody will bother us," she told him.

They went behind the trees near the garden.

"So what is this all about?" he asked her.

"This is concerning Canada. He told you right?"

"Yeah! This sucks! Who would accuse him anyway?!"

"I know who! But I'm not allowed to reveal who. Though I can tell you this! You know those girls who keep on coming up to you right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well pay attention to whatever they tell you! Whatever it is! Then text me when those girls are not around, okay?"

"Sure whatever you want! But don't tell me that one of th-"

"Like I said! I can't reveal anything! If you got to meet up with me, try finding me in Mr. England's office."

"Okay! I'll do whatever I can to help Canada!" he told her.

"Really?!"

"Of course! He is my brother after all!"

"Right!"

"Also I have to ask."

"What?"

"Since when you started calling England by Mr. England?"

"Since for while now," she told him nervously while a blush formed across her face.

"Why?"

"Because I can! Now let's go before we are late to class!" she told him as she began walking inside the school building.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and please keep on reviewing! :D**

**So now there is going to be a school court! And everyone who knows and believes that Canada is innocent is going to do their best to prove it! **

**I shall update as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6 Supergirl

**Chapter 6: Supergirl **

Out in the garden, Daffodil was greeting her fairy friend Rose.

"What took you so long?!" Daffodil asked her.

"Flying Mint Bunny wanted to come too so while coming we stopped a few places to rest. Getting here really takes a while you know?"

"Yes. I know that by experience. So where is Flying Mint Bunny?"

"He's resting on the couch over there!" Rose said as she pointed to the couch.

"When he wakes up, tell him not to go find England. He's in class right now and it seems that there something going to happen in this school that make more work for him."

"Oh! I see! I'll remember to tell him."

"Thanks!"

"Now did you take those notes like I asked you to do?"

Daffodil made her notebook appear and gave it to Rose. Rose look through it. "He is not in love but he is falling in love!"

"What's the difference?!"

"He is not exactly in love with her he is only starting to like her as he is getting closer to her."

"I see!"

"Yes! So all we can do is watch and see what happens," she tells her.

* * *

In the North America class both America and Mexico were listening to Canada as he told what happened that day with Costa Rica.

"It was around 10 in the morning. I was in my Canada club with Mr. Kujimiro. Costa Rica knocked at the door and asked if she could come in. I let her in. She just sat there as I served her some tea. After a few minutes she went up to me and asked if I could help her with something. I asked her 'With what?'. Then she replied with 'I feel so warm. Can you please help me unbutton my shirt?". I was confused at she said and she repeated the same thing she said again. I told her that why not get another girl to help her but she pushed herself in front of me. She kept saying please. Since she kept on begging, I unbutton the first two buttons of her shirt. Then she thanked me and left."

"That's how it happened?" America asked.

"Yes!"

"Did she ever came in contact with you after that?" Mexico asked..

"No she didn't. Since then we haven't talked."

Mexico wrote everything he said. Mexico collected the time and date.

What she needed to do was find some proof that Canada didn't do it. Though it is going to be tricky since Canada and Costa Rica were the only ones in the room.

'Except! The one who took the picture!" Mexico quickly thought up in her mind. 'But! The person who took the picture is Costa Rica's friend. Chances are, she won't be help at all!'

It would've been a great idea. Though it maybe as Mexico just had a thought.

'If Costa Rica's friend is from the same America fan club then maybe the whole fan club is behind this!' First, she needed to find out who is Cost Rica's friend and find out if the fan club would do such a thing.

Mexico flipped through another page and wrote the time Canada and Costa Rica been there. With that she'll find out who was in the building and on the same floor and who was around when it all happened.

Too bad she didn't look at her navigator at the time because it would've been good help to prove Canada is innocent. Though, she would have to explain about her navigator.

She waited till it was lunch time.

She hurried and went to England's office. There he helped her by telling her the clubs and activities that were going on that Saturday.

Her list shorten by removing all the Sports clubs since they were outside (except for basketball though). There was still a lot of students in the list and there are three floors in school with over seventy classrooms. Canada's club room was in the second floor.

"Mr. England, can you print me out a list of the clubs with the students in them?"

"Yes I can." He began searching and making the list. He printed it out right after and handed it Mexico.

Mexico thanked him and began looking at first the club rooms near Canada's.

Something popped up in her mind. 'Where was I when this was happening?'

She thought about it and remembered she was in England's office the whole time. During that time, England was patrolling around and checking out the classrooms.

"Mr. England!"

"Yeah?"

"I just remembered that you were patrolling during the time it all happened!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you saw anything weird going on at the time?"

"I was patrolling the club rooms in the first floor."

"So nothing out of the ordinary at the time or at least when you were going up to the second floor?"

England thought about it a while. There really wasn't anything odd anything happening at the time. Except...

"There was something!"

"What?!"

"As I was patrolling the first floor, I overheard from Vietnam and Taiwan saying how they had to take the long way from the second floor to the first floor because the third stair case was being blocked by a couple of students."

"And did you checked it out?"

"Well no because I already passed by those stairs along with Venezuela and Haiti. They said they were, along with their friends, were making a internet video."

"Internet video?"

"Actually Youtube video. I told them to quit because they didn't have permission."

"The third floor, huh? Canada's club room is right next to the third floor!"

Mexico wrote it all down in her notebook including Venezuela's and Haiti's name.

"And what about Venezuela and Haiti?" England asked.

"They're both friends with Costa Rica and not just that they're all members of the America fan club."

"You believe the America fan club has to do something with it?"

"It might but I'm not 100% sure. To know for sure I will have to find out if all the members of the club were in it."

"And once you do?"

"I'll look for the answer of the question: Why they did it?"

"I see. Well since I am not part of the jury you count on me to help out!"

"Really? Thanks Mr. England! Your sweet!"

England blushed on the last thing she said. "W-Well is no problem at all. I'll be glad to help in any I-"

"Yo dudes! Any news on Canada's enemies?!" shouted out America as he burst in to the office.

"America! How many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering?" England yelled out.

"Till you realize that telling me that won't work."

"Idiot!" England said at him.

America ignored him and walked up to Mexico.

"So found anything, Mexico?"

"Only a few things." Mexico thought of something as she looked at America. "And a bait!"

"A bait?!" Both England and America asked in confusion.

"Yes! I have a plan how I can find out if they did it or not and I'll be needing America to play the part!"

* * *

After lunch, America was the only one in his class to go in. The girls who always surround him noticed and quickly went up to him.

"Hi America~!" they said all happily.

"Hey," America simply said back without looking at him. He sat in his seat and lay his arms and head on his desk.

All the girls looked at him worried. "So what's making you gloomy all of a sudden?" asked one of them.

"What else? Canada is being accused of harassment while Mexico is out to help him out and me; I'm going to be all alone. Though..." America stood up from his seat with a serious and mad look on his face. "I would really like to help out Canada! Whoever accused him is going to have to deal with me!"

"But what if Canada really did do it?!" yelled out one of the girls.

"He didn't! I am sure of it! Mexico and I have known Canada for years he wouldn't do such a thing! Especially since Canada is in love with someone who is really dear to him and he wouldn't do such a thing to lose her respect!"

All the girls looked at him shocked. "W-we have to go...America."

"So soon? All right."

As the girls went out of the classroom, the teacher came in.

"America, there are no classes for the rest of the day so you are free to go," said Mr. Kagami.

"That's great!" America said happily. "Now I can go and help out Mexico!"

The girls became even more shocked.

Mr. Kagami closed the door of the classroom after America went out. He then sent a message to Mexico.

**To Mexico: **The classroom is closed.

He then left to the Teacher's Lounge.

America went to England's office. When he went inside, he found Canada, France, Mexico, and England all inside.

"Did it look like they took the bait?" Mexico asked.

"Yeah. it seems like they did."

"Good! Now to find more evidence!" she said as she poured tea into England's tea cup.

"Mexico?" America asked.

"Yeah?

'Why are you serving England?"

"Because I can'" she simply said. After pouring the tea, she set the teapot on the table.

"Mexico, do you really believe that those girls did it?" Canada asked.

"I am not 100% for sure but I do believe they had something to do with it. Costa Rica is the one who is accusing you and since she is part of that fan girl group that means the others might of help her in some way and now going to help her prove that she is innocent."

"Who could have thought those girls were doing such a thing?" France said.

"And that's what they want everyone to believe! They know they're not well known to everyone so there wouldn't be any suspicion of them. Also since they might be working all together in this then there wasn't a need to tell anyone else so there wouldn't be suspicion of their plan."

"I see! But what about you Mexico? Would they have known you are the one who is suspecting them?"

"Yes! They know that for sure and because of that they know I don't have any evidence to prove it was them. Though they did messed up somewhere."

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"What? It's not that obvious?"

"If it was I would've known," said England.

"They forgot about America."

"America?"

"Yes! They forgot that he isn't going to side with them and going to help out Canada."

"Oh I see now! They won't be able to convince him now because of what he said just a few minutes ago!"

"Exactly!"

"Hey! What if I try getting one of them to spill?" America said as believing it would be a good plan.

"You can't. By now they are going to try to at least stay away from you and not let you get into their minds."

"Really? Aw man. I thought I had a good plan!"

"So for now, what can we do?" England asked.

"Find the evidence. Ask all the club members if they saw anything suspicious that day! Though you will have to keep it on the down low. If you guys can, try convincing the club members to keep a secret of what you asked them and doing. We need to keep you guys a secret. The only ones we need everyone to know that is helping me is Canada's friends from the Caribbean class. I already notified them and they agreed to go along with this plan."

"We'll try our best!" England said for everyone.

"Canada, you are going to have to be here for the next few days. Everyone of us is going to take turns staying with you. We need to get at least not anyone of those girls give "evidence" for them to think you did do it!"

"Okay!" Canada agreed. "Mexico?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you very much! I am really happy for what you are doing!"

"It's no biggie. I am doing this because I know for sure Canada isn't guilty and we have been friends for a long time to know that for sure!" she said with a smile.

Canada took her and pulled her to him and grabbed her in a hug. "I am really grateful for what you are doing! Thank you!"

She hugged him back.

* * *

The next day, everyone was looking for evidence having only everyone in the school know it is Mexico and some of the Caribbean students.

At the time being, America was with Canada in England's office.

"America, what you going to do once it is revealed that those girls did do it?" Canada asked. Those girls did all have a crush on America.

"To never mess with you or anyone who I care about because if they do then I'll never forgive them."

"Wouldn't that break their hearts and have them dislike you?"

"It's a small price that I'll gladly pay!" he said happily.

They went back playing video games in England's office.

"Hey, Canada?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it seem that Mexico is spending a lot of time with England?"

"You have also noticed that she has been with him a lot, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well if you like to know, Mexico is actually England's assistant."

"His assistant?!"

"Yeah! You didn't know?"

"I didn't know at all! She never told me!"

"Does she usually tell you things?"

"At times yeah. I can't believe she ever told me."

"America, is she the girl you like?"

America blushed. "Yeah. She is."

"You know you have competition, right?"

"I have?! Who else could have like her?!"

"Well I know you are against three who also like her."

"Tell me who they are!"

"Sorry but I can't. That's only for me to know and for you to find out."

America just sulked and kept playing video games.

After a few minutes, England came in.

'America's rival number three just came in,' Canada said in his mind.

"America, you are free to help out Mexico. I'll take over watching Canada!"

"Okay! Later, Canada!"

"Later America!"

England sat in his desk as he looked at his notes.

"So how's it going?" Canada asked.

"Well so far, there's a couple of students who did see some girls hanging around the second floor and blocking the third stairs."

"No I mean, how's it going with you Mexico?"

"Huh? What you mean?"

"What I mean is that there is a reason why Mexico even became your assistant, isn't there?"

"Well...uh...because she can."

"That's all what she says. Well if you can't tell me then please don't over work her."

"Sure no problem!"

Time passed and everyone who had at least some evidence sent them as Texts to Mexico. Mexico was resting on the couch of England's office while England was busy figuring out all the clues and to find proof that Canada was innocent. He was trying his best to be helpful as much as he can for Mexico.

"You know we still need to know on why they did it so we-" he stopped as he noticed that Mexico was actually sleeping. He walked towards her. He sat down on the floor and looked at her sleeping face. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well go on! Kiss her!"

England freaked out and looked to see it was his fairy Rose and Flying Mint Bunny beside her.

"Rose! Flying mint Bunny!"

"Hi England! It's nice to see you again!"

"Did you two came to visit me?"

"Yes!" they both said happily as they flew around him. "Daffodil told me she was with you so I decided to come too along with Flying Mint Bunny!"

"Well it's nice to see you both again!"

Mexico moved in her sleep which alarmed England.

England whispered "Let's go to my desk."

At his desk, Rose and Flying Mint Bunny told England of their adventure of them coming to see him.

After a few minutes, Mexico woke up. As she got up from the couch she noticed England talking to his magical friends.

"Mexico! You're awake!"

"Yeah. I'm to call it a day and go to my dorm room."

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Let me walk you there!"

"There's no need. Plus you look like you are spending such a good time with your friends there."

"And I'll spend more time with them after I drop you off!"

England told his other two friends to meet him at his dorm room. He hurried and gathered his stuff and put the lock of his office door.

Mexico and England walked together. It was a quiet walk as they both didn't have much to say.

"Mexico, tomorrow is the day you know?"

"Yeah I know."

"You ready?"

"Yes!"

"Good!"

England saw her go into the girls dorm room.

As Mexico went into her dorm room, she found a note on the floor as she entered. She picked it up and opened it. It said; **Meet me at the outside basketball court alone today at 9:00 p.m.**

She looked at the letter suspiciously. She decided to go and deal whatever this was.

She went to the basketball court and waited a while. A couple of figures showed up towards her.

"Mexico. How glad I am to see you!" said Paraguay. She and the rest of the fangirls surrounded Mexico.

"What do you girls want?" Mexico asked them.

"An offer."

"Let me guess. You will quit this charade of making Canada guilty only if I stay away from America. Am I right?"

They all just looked at her angrily.

"Quit being selfish!" Paraguay yelled at her.

"I'm being selfish?"

"Yeah! You are always keeping America to yourself!"

"I don't keep him to myself. I can't help it that he and I get along so well like good friends do."

"See you are being selfish!"

"Okay then! Believe whatever you say. Though I will tell you all this! If you all made America choose only one girl, would you be happy of the result that he will only choose one!"

Paraguay got more angrier. There rest of the girls got close to Mexico and held her.

"What do you all think you're-"

_Slap!_

Paraguay slapped her across the face. "You are nothing but a %$#&!"

As Paraguay was about to slap her again, flashes began to go on around them. The flashes hurt the girls eyes and couldn't see. Once the flashes stopped they looked to see who it was. To their surprise it was the Newspaper club along with Romano, Spain, Prussia, and France beside them. They all had cameras and cellphones out.

To their shock, Germany had Mexico beside them.

"Our Deadline for our next newspaper is almost coming up and there is a chance that this new article could fit in," Germany told them.

"You wouldn't!" Bolivia yelled out angrily.

"I would! Unless you all give your word that you won't harm Mexico or do anything like this at all to win your way for the school court!"

The girls just looked at him angrily. The group gathered together to make a decision. Bolivia stood out and faced Germany. "We have a deal!"

"Good! Now if you don't mind we'll be taking Mexico with us."

The guys took Mexico to the guy's dorm rooms. As they let her inside, all the guys inside got alarmed as she passed by. Germany left her with Japan and Italy, so they can watch over her. Germany went to England's room and knocked on his door.

"Yes?" England said after he opened the door. "Oh it's you Germany? Hello. Is there something you need?"

"I need permission for a certain someone to stay in the guy's dorm."

"And who may that be?"

"Mexico."

"What?! Are you crazy?! In what mind makes you think you can bring her, especially a female, in the men's dorms!?"

"A couple of girls almost ambushed her."

"Is she alright!"

"Yes. We came just in time before they could have done anything to her."

"Well that's good! But why would you think she stay here because of that? We could just ask her Hungary to-"

"The girls could ambush her anytime especially since they all share the same building."

"Well that is true." England began to ponder for bit about the situation. "Okay. I'll let her stay but where in this building or room will she stay in?"

"Well, I was thinking in either Canada's or America's room since she knows them both."

"I don't think she'll like the idea of staying with America and because of the incident with Canada, we can't let others think he is luring girls into her room."

"That's true."

"Well I kind of have an idea."

"What is it?"

"I'll giver her my room. Then when she falls asleep, I'll lock my door and stay in Canada's room."

"That's actually a good plan. Though how do I know for sure you'll leave the room?"

"Are you implying something?! You can check yourself in the morning that I won't be in my room!"

"Okay then. We have a plan."

"Yes! Though we will have to keep a secret that she is staying over here. We can't let everyone know she's sleeping the men's dorm."

"Okay!"

They went along with the plan. Mexico was going to sleep over at England's room. They let Canada know and he was okay with England staying over his room. England had called Hungary letting her know that Mexico would be in the men's dorm and why she is staying over. Hungary understood and gave the okay.

In England's room, Mexico decided to help out to England with some paper work.

"Finished with next months event schedule. Anything else there needs to be done Mr. England?"

"Nothing more that's it. It's time for bed."

"Okay. Good night Mr. England!"

"Yes. Good Night, Mexico." England left his room and went to Canada's room.

Mexico locked the door, turned off the lights, and went to bed. As she lay on England's bed, she can smell his scent. The scent of peppermint. She liked it. It was was just like how the couch in his office smelled like. She dozed off and went to sleep.

Around at 2 in the morning, Mexico woke up with the sound of a message going through her cellphone. She looked at the sender of the message and was surprised to see who it was. She opened the message which made her even more surprised.

* * *

Morning came and it was finally the day. School Court.

No classes to attend as all the teachers and students were to go to the school court. Though they sat in different areas. The teachers sat in the seats, in the second floor where they could view from atop. All the students stayed in the first floor.

It took 30 minutes for everyone to come in and settle themselves.

The Plaintiff, Costa Rica, was there and ready along with her friends sitting right behind her.

The Defendant, Canada, came walking into the court with England escorting him in.

Switzerland, the Judge, then let in the jury.

As everyone looked they were there, it was now time to start.

"Today in school court," Switzerland began to say. "We have Costa Rica, the Plaintiff, accusing Canada of sexual harassment. Canada, the Defendant, saying he didn't do such thing. Now let's begin with Costa Rica telling how this started."

Costa Rica cleared her throat, "This wasn't the first time it happened, he did it three times before."

"If he did this three times before then why didn't you reported?"

"I was too...ashamed!" she said with a very voice. "I didn't want anyone to know!"

"And what made you suddenly speak?"

"I was tired of being harassed and felt like I should speak up! I told my friend Paraguay and she decided to help me. She said that no one may believe me because it's Canada. So she decided the next time I am alone with Canada she'll take a picture as proof that he does!"

"Do you have the picture?"

"Yes I do in fact." She took out a folder with the picture inside it and walked up to the judge to give it to him. He examined the photo.

'Is that all you have to say Cost Rica?"

"Yes!"

"Alright." He turned to Canada. "So, Canada, can you defend yourself from this accusing? Is it true or not?"

"It's not true!"

"Then you mind telling us your story of what really happened?"

"Yes!"

"Please go ahead."

"I didn't sexually harassed her. She came into my club room that day by herself. As she came inside, she told me that she felt warm and asked me to unbutton her shirt for her. I refused but she kept on insisting. After her non-stop asking, I decided to go ahead and help her. After that she got up and left after that."

"Do you have any proof?"

"No I don't. Though I do have proof that this all nothing but a plan by her and her friends trying to frame me!"

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Hi everyone! I finally got to update again! I hope you all like this chapter ! I hope to be able to update the next chapter as well as soon as I can! **

**Sorry if I get the whole court thing not exactly like an actual court. Though I hope you still like it! **

**I wonder if you guys got what I was trying to do with this whole court thing and why Canada has to do with it. **

**Till the next chapter, please review!**


End file.
